Fall From Grace
by True Glint
Summary: Third and final story for Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Third and final story for Zero's saga. I figured I might as well post it since I have a fair bit done.**

* * *

Fall From Grace

Chapter 1

The dust settled around a small crater, revealing a lone figure standing in its centre. It cast its eyes around, surveying where it was but recognising nothing. In fact it seemed to have no memories of anything before this crater. It shook its head, trying to clear the dizziness, before scanning itself over. It didn't even know what it looked like.

Black fur covering most of its bipedal body with silvery white on the front. The arms and legs were tipped with the same silver colour, three black claws ending the three fingers and toes. A silver tipped tail swung behind as silver tipped ears twitched from the noise it made. Two red arm guards adorned the arms, the only clothing it wore, with a black circle emblazoned upon them. Set within the circle was a red blood drop, similar to the red symbol on its thighs.

It caught sight of a pool of water and glanced in, seeing blood red eyes with a red line tracing underneath them. It snarled, seeing a vicious expression that startled itself. It shook its vulpine head and looked around again.

Some basic thoughts and memories remained, hence the ability to identify that the figure was next to a forest. It glanced to its left, seeing other figures gazing in its direction. The black vulpine snorted before slowly striding away.

Some of the figures watching on were brown bear creatures each wearing a purple backwards hat. One turned to another, confusion on its face.

"Was that what I thought it was?"

The other nodded. "A Blood Renamon. But one hasn't been seen for a very long time."

Another figure, the same species as the other two, spoke up. "Why's that?"

A stern, grave face greeted the speaker. "Because they were wiped out by a mysterious enemy, one who proceeded to take its own life after the complete destruction of all those digimon. But it seems at least one survived."

* * *

Across the stars, orbiting a planet that would soon be terraformed and colonized, rested the _Arc_. One of the first colony ships to set off since the start of the Zero age, the age honouring the former Sovereign of the real world. That title had been taken up by another, more specifically the son of the Sovereign and his mate. Shade now resided over the real world, ushering in further developments in the footsteps of his father.

Rika and Renamon paced back and forth restlessly. It was the vixen's son as Sovereign now. Both the reason for Shade taking up the position and the reason for their unrest was the simple fact that their mate, Zero, was missing.

Not missing as in 'a few minutes late', missing as in 'hasn't been seen for two months'.

Everyone was aware of the great tragedy that occurred three months ago, the massacre of the Blood Renamon city on Earth. But no one knew the whereabouts of the former Sovereign. They knew he survived, he had been seen since in perfect health and he wasn't present when the attack occurred. Yet no one could even guess as to where he was.

It was no secret that only two Blood Renamons survived the assault, Zero and Shade, but it wasn't widely known either. Both were considered an endangered species now, although conservation attempts were met with savage growls from both males. Neither was going to submit to boosting their population in any way except their one, taking a life partner and choosing to have children if it suited both potential parents. Shade was just as loyal and dedicated as his father. Although the excuse Zero used on Renamon each night he tried to mate with her was along the lines of being endangered, often saying that if she refused his species would vanish. It never worked, Renamon took some humour in seeing his face fall.

But that was two months ago, when he was last seen.

The _Arc_ wasn't due back to Earth for another week, the travel time between the two planets when they got going. Rika and Renamon weren't going to wait that long.

Finally having her patience snap, Rika marched towards the portal deck with Renamon close behind. No one dared to stop either female as they opened a rift to the digital world and strode straight through.

On the other side, they quickly made their way to the nearest portal that opened to Earth, a few minutes away given the nature of the digital world. Earth bound gates were dotted all across the world, granting easy and convenient access to the capital world of humans and digimon alike.

Stepping through back to Earth, Rika collared the nearest guard.

"You better tell me that there's been word on Zero."

The guard gulped. "My apologies Rika Nonaka, if there has been word then I haven't heard it."

The redhead scoffed and stormed off, Renamon oddly silent this time around. Numerous guards and scientists have been treated this way by Rika since Zero's disappearance, and no one could truly blame her.

With nothing else to do Rika and Renamon found their way to HYPNOS headquarters on Shinjuku, the gate they used being in their home city. Surprisingly, Yamaki was waiting for them as they walked in.

"Rika, Renamon. You will want to hear this."

Both females quickened their pace until they reached him. "What is it?"

Yamaki nodded slightly. "We think we have found him."

Both females widened their eyes, not truly expecting those words. "Where?" Renamon's first word that day.

"Firstly, understand that this may not be Zero, but digimon have been seeing a Blood Renamon wandering the digital world. One that isn't Shade, as we all know he hasn't been to the digital world for half a year."

Rika stepped forwards, slightly too close for Yamaki's comfort level. "Have you pinpointed an area to search?" His head jerked in the affirmative, his breath catching from the mere thought of Rika's violent nature should he make the wrong move. "Send us there. Now."

She stepped back, much to his relief. "The gate is being calibrated to drop you in position, the nearest return gate is a day's walk north. It should be ready by the time you are prepared."

Renamon narrowed her eyes a little. "We are prepared now Yamaki, send us. We have waited far too long."

Yamaki nodded. "Understood, then follow me."

* * *

A swirl of blue light appeared in a clearing beside a forest before it split with a tremendous noise. Rika and Renamon appeared from the rift, already searching around. Nothing greeted them that wasn't standard scenery, except a sizable crater in the ground. Both Rika and Renamon examined it, seeing tracks leading west that could belong to a Renamon type digimon. It made too much sense to ignore.

Wordlessly they trotted off, following the trail as a beacon of hope after so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2...**

* * *

Fall From Grace

Chapter 2

Rika and Renamon continued their search. A day had gone by with them still following the now fading tracks. Each hour made the trail harder to follow, other tracks were obscuring the ones they wanted. However they had met a few peaceful digimon along the way who had confirmed seeing a Blood Renamon passing recently. They were gaining ground even if they found it hard to see the way.

But night was approaching and they needed to rest. Neither wanted to waste time so they both decided on a quick sleep and to leave before day returned. The more ground they covered the better.

* * *

Like the two females following, the Blood Renamon also needed to rest.

He, for he had identified himself as male from the thoughts in his head, had had very little luck in finding out anything about where he was or how he got there. A whole day was spent roaming this place with very little interaction with other beings. Sure he had seen others, but if he tried to approach they simply scattered. Almost as if they were afraid of him.

He snorted again. He was getting nowhere. And he had the distinct feeling he was being followed. He couldn't understand why he felt that, and each time he looked back he saw nothing, but the feeling remained.

He shook it off as best as he could, laying himself down in a tree to get some rest. He doubted he would remain there for the whole night as his quest for answers was pulling him even now.

He yawned, rubbing the side of his neck to relieve an itch and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Rika and Renamon slept for a couple of hours before they were up and moving again. They weren't well rested but they didn't care for their own fatigue, they needed to find Zero. There was a very good chance that the digimon they were following was him as only two Blood Renamons were confirmed to have survived the attack, but there was still a chance that others may have escaped. If that was true, why did it take so long for a sighting?

That was what convinced the females that this digimon was Zero. The sooner they caught up to him the sooner they could go home. Neither female had been satisfied for two months, they were beginning to get desperate.

They proceeded through the night, Renamon's sharp senses leading the way with Rika close beside her partner. Both females wore their mate mark on their necks, Zero marking the redhead as she also marked him. They weren't sure it would work but were relieved when it did, it allowed Rika access to Zero's true form without Renamon's aid.

Renamon's mark though had a slight itch to it. Rika showed no such reaction to her mark but both had slowly begun to fade, neither noticing either. They just trudged on, hoping to catch up sooner rather than later.

An hour into their night search Renamon's senses picked up a digimon, unmoving and slightly elevated from the ground. The tracks led in the same direction as the digimon, the coincidence wasn't lost on her.

"Rika, he's close." The anticipation was palpable in her voice.

Rika looked around them. "Where? I can't see anything."

The vixen pointed ahead of them. "That way, possibly in a tree. He isn't moving so I guess he's asleep. Come on."

They moved closer, taking five more minutes to reach the base of the tree the digimon was in. Renamon knew it was him now, she could sense a Blood Renamon anywhere. They had a very unique signature about them given how Zero has rewritten his own data code after losing his digivolution. That had passed down to all Blood Renamons as a result.

Up in the tree though, something stirred. The digimon woke.

His eyes snapped open, senses detecting two beings very close by. His instincts told him he was in danger, making his body wake up in a split second. He bolted upright, on his footpaws an instant later. His head whipped down, seeing a yellow shape through the trees as his sharp vision pierced the darkness.

He glanced up as well, seeing a wave of daylight approaching. Night was lifting. He closed his eyes to prevent himself being dazed by the sudden brightness, opening them slowly before turning and leaping from the tree.

Rika and Renamon weren't so lucky with the light. By the time they knew it was happening they were already dazzled by the brightness. As their vision recovered they both heard the digimon jump from the tree and land nearby on the ground. Retreating footsteps marked his escape, but why did he run? If it was Zero, didn't he recognise them?

Finally able to see they turned to the sound of his steps, seeing him disappear through the cover of the forest.

"Something isn't right Rika. If that was Zero then why did he run?"

The redhead turned to the vixen. "I don't know Renamon, but even if that isn't Zero it might still know where he is." She swiped her digivolution card, digivolving Renamon into her much faster Kyuubimon form. Rika climbed onto her back. "Let's go."

Kyuubimon nodded and took off after the Blood Renamon.

* * *

The chase lasted for most of the day, the Blood Renamon surprisingly fast and able to shake Kyuubimon as he changed direction frequently. But for all the skill he had he failed to notice the dead end he reached, trapping him between tall sheer cliffs and Kyuubimon.

With nowhere to go, he dropped into a fighting stance. He knew how to fight, and even if he felt out matched he wasn't going to lay down and accept defeat. He would go down fighting if he had to.

Kyuubimon stepped into the clearing he was in, seeing his stance. Rika hung back as she saw his readiness to fight them.

Kyuubimon called out to the digimon. "Calm yourself. We mean you no harm."

Blood Renamon just snorted again. His handpaws were clenched into fists, claws visible and extended. His left leg drifted back as his weight shifted forwards, preparing for a charge towards Kyuubimon.

"We do not wish to hurt you, please. We just wish to ask you some questions." Kyuubimon again tried to placate the digimon before her.

He growled lowly. "What makes you think I know anything?"

Both Kyuubimon's and Rika's hearts leapt. That was Zero's voice. But at the same time it caused them to wonder why he didn't recognise either of them.

Tentatively the redhead stepped forwards, standing beside Kyuubimon. "Zero? It's you, isn't it?"

He looked more confused than before. "Who or what is this Zero?"

That got them. It was definitely Zero, but without his memories. Either that or this elusive Blood Renamon happened to sound exactly like him in tone and pitch. Kyuubimon could no longer stand and watch on.

"Zero, let us help you. You've lost your memories, we can help you recover them."

His head whipped back and forth, tail flailing in agitation. "I told you I don't know what this Zero is! Get away from me!"

Kyuubimon wasn't done. She didn't come all this way after two months to be defeated so easily. "You are Zero. We know you, very well in fact. We can help you remember."

Something inside his head hurt madly, threatening to tear his mind asunder. It hurt more with each word she said. He clutched his temples with a grimace of pain. "I said get **away from me!"**

His sudden change in voice startled them both, before they noticed the red aura surrounding him.

Rika voiced it for the both of them. "It can't be..."

"Blood Renamon, awaken!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fall From Grace

Chapter 3

"Blood Renamon, Awaken!"

Rika and Renamon watched on in shock as what they felt to be Zero changed into the one thing they believed was no longer possible, for good reasons too given the last time it happened.

"Blood Renamon, Fury Mode!"

The digimon stood before them, the ominous red glow framing the three horns on the head. Claws flexed, muscles tensed. The glowing eyes fixated themselves on Kyuubimon as a low demonic growl echoed forth from his muzzle.

With a savage yell he charged, his speed well above the average rookie digimon as he closed the gap rapidly. Kyuubimon leapt clear, sending a pleading glance to Rika.

"What do we do Rika? We can't risk hurting him!"

The redhead didn't waste time forming a quick plan. "He's in Fury Mode Kyuubimon, nothing we can do _will_ hurt him. All we can do is make him exhaust his energy. He needs to use his Final Fury, and you need to dodge it."

Kyuubimon didn't like the sound of that but couldn't think of a different way around it. She set her jaw and faced the enraged digimon, the one they both believed to be Zero.

She sent a 'Fox Tail Inferno' his way for appearances and leapt clear again, just as he retaliated with his 'Fury Storm'. All she could do was dodge each attack he threw at her, barely, as Rika powered her up again and again.

It didn't take long for the duration of the fight to grate on the darker vulpine. He collected his power in a fashion all present had seen before.

"Here it comes Kyuubimon!"

The vixen nodded to her tamer and fixated herself on the growing attack being prepared for her. The aura condensed around his paws as he interlaced them in front of his body. An unholy feeling surrounded the area, just like the first time they saw it being used.

"FINAL FURY!"

Once more Kyuubimon leapt clear, but the attack was slightly faster. The red beam grazed her side, making her yelp in pain, before soaring off into the forest. She avoided the majority of it but some damage was still sustained, not life threatening but Kyuubimon knew that if she had been any slower she wouldn't be alive.

The Blood Renamon swayed on his feet before dropping to his knees. As Rika predicted he used too much energy in his last attack. The Fury Mode cancelled out, the horns receding and the eyes fading to become normal once more. He steadied himself and rose slowly, eyes of hatred boring into Kyuubimon.

She shook the gaze off. "Please. Let us help you Zero."

He shook his head. "I... Told... You... I'm... Not... Zero..."

"I am."

From the tree line burst a second Blood Renamon, paws ablaze with red energy. A third charged from the other side, then a forth. Fifth. Sixth.

Five Blood Renamons closed in on the weakened one in the center, who seemed to recover too fast for Rika's comfort. Within the blink of an eye the six digimon were upon each other, attacks being unleashed all around. Rika and the now de-digivolved Renamon had to back off to avoid being hit.

"Rika, what is this?"

She shook her head. "I don't know Renamon. There should only be two Blood Renamons in existence at most. I have no idea what we are looking at."

An explosion drew their attention. One of the digimon was ejected from the melee, arcing through the air with horrific wounds. Even as he flew uncontrollably his form destabalised and disintegrated, a small cloud of data was all that remained after the brief few seconds they saw him.

The two females didn't know if that was their Zero or not, there was simply no way of telling. Each one that appeared spoke and acted like Zero, like clones. But could something or someone really have cloned Zero, and was the real Zero being held captive? Again they didn't know, but one of them did identify himself as Zero.

Another Blood Renamon burst into data as his battered body became visible. Rika and Renamon had enough.

"Dragon Wheel!"

The attack landed in the middle of the group, separating the remaining four 'Zeros' from each other. They prepared to resume their fight before Rika shouted across to them.

"Hold on! What's going on here? How are you all here, claiming to be Zero?"

One of them waved an arm. "I'm not Zero, stay out of this." It was possibly the same one Renamon fought.

A second one laughed bitterly. "Yes you are, we all are. It's just you forgot yourself."

Renamon took her turn. "How are you all Zero? Where is the real one? What have you done with him?"

A third spoke up. "Bah! This doesn't concern you fox! Stay out of this!"

Renamon recoiled slightly from the venom in his voice. "Answer me!"

The forth spoke in a gentler voice. "Calm yourself vixen. Don't let the arrogant one get to you. We are all Zero and there were many others. How we came to be isn't in my memories but I do know we all came from a place that isn't in this world. I remember was landing in a crater quite a distance from here, I imagine it was the same for these guys as well." Multiple nods were visible. "Before I came here I remember a strange metal room with people in white coats. I think I might have seen another of us in some sort of glass tube before I was removed from the area, the next thing I knew was the crater."

Rika and Renamon thought for a second before the redhead asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

The forth shook his head, but the second one laughed again. "I remember something that wasn't said, some sort of symbol on a wall." He traced it in the ground so it was visible. "I know not what it means, but it can't be too important if it was just on a wall."

However the importance wasn't lost on the two females. Their collected thoughts echoed one word in unison. "Phi Tech!"

Phi Tech were a fairly new government backed scientific research group that sounded a lot like the early days of HYPNOS, getting anything they wanted by any means necessary. Rika knew they were trying to create the ultimate super soldier for use against extra terrestrial threats, even though none had occurred yet, but if they had taken Zero then that made them an enemy that needed shutting down.

Their group logo, the one that was drawn upon the ground, was the Greek symbol for Phi. A capital I with a circle set in the center.

Phi Tech had no permanent base of operations. They owned a research ship of vast size that regularly moved around Earth's orbit. It wasn't much to go on, but the females were substantially closer to locating their lost mate.

Seeing no more questions coming the four 'Zeros' resumed their frantic fight, managing to delete themselves in the process. None of the four survived as Rika and Renamon were already on their way to the return gate.

With a pissed off Rika and Renamon stalking their way, Phi Tech were in for trouble. And they weren't going to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall From Grace

Chapter 4

Yamaki's hand traced his face yet again as his team tried to locate the elusive ship Phi Tech were using. Three large quadrants remained to be scanned and each one took a while, too long for Rika and Renamon. A fact they kept voicing despite his best efforts.

"Look. I understand your eagerness to find them, but I can't make the scanning go any faster. We will find them, you have my word."

"Yamaki! We have them!" A voice called forth, bringing his long awaited reprieve.

"See? I always get a job done." They headed back with Rika shaking her head.

"That was luck Yamaki, nothing more. But now we can move."

They viewed the screen that showed the ship, only it wasn't alone. A dozen blips dotted the area.

And again Yamaki sighed. "Great. They have themselves an escorting fleet now. There's no way we are flying into that and surviving." He glanced over his shoulder. "Although, there might be another way."

"Spill it Yamaki, don't waste time!"

The blonde flinched from Rika yet again. "There is a chance, small chance, that we could modify the gate here to send you onto the ship. If they are sending copies of Zero to the digital world then they must have a gate on board. All we need to do is find what ship we need, find the gate and lock onto it without them knowing. And then we need to find a way of getting you across undetected. If even one person is in that room when you appear then they'll know."

Renamon's eyes bored into Yamaki. "I can phase out with Rika."

"Indeed you can, but that won't stop the gate showing signs of activating. If it opens for anything that isn't their doing they could lock down that ship and you will never get to Zero. We need to plan properly, we can't just rush in blind."

Renamon growled but Rika surprisingly placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have no choice Renamon. We aren't any use to him dead are we?" The vixen calmed, shaking her head. Rika turned to Yamaki again. "Do what you need to but make it quick. We don't know what's going on in there but they could have been doing it for the entire time he's been gone. They could even be the reason why he disappeared."

"I know Rika. I will personally oversee everything. We will work as fast as we can."

Rika smirked dangerously. "I know, because we are going to watch."

Yamaki's face fell. He was in for hell on earth until they were ready.

* * *

Luckily for him it only took a day to prepare the gate. They had also enlisted the help from a private defense contractor, Lynx Alliance, to run a distraction on the fleet while the gate was locked and activated. Rika and Renamon stood in the gate waiting to be sent, once the signal was given.

One of the scientists monitored the quadrant and communications channels. "Lynx is in position Yamaki. They've begun."

Lynx just had to engage the ships in conversation, sounding as aggressive as possible to draw all personnel on the main Phi Tech ship away from the gate room. If shots were needed then they were cleared to use any means necessary. HYPNOS were also monitoring the gate room for life signs, a satellite amplifying their scans into the room even from the distance they orbited at. Once it was clear they would send Rika and Renamon.

Yamaki didn't like the plan much but he didn't dare try to stop them. "Remember, as soon as you get across you need to phase out. Find Zero as fast as you can and gate back. You know the codes but even if you can't get here then just gate to anywhere and we will find you. You won't have long especially if they jump."

Rika nodded. "We know. Either way Zero is coming back with us." She pulled the hammer back on her assault rifle, a measure she didn't imagine herself using but she had no reservations about killing those who took her mate. Renamon was likewise iron in her resolve. "Just make sure you're ready for us."

Yamaki nodded back as a sign of respect. "We will be, good luck."

"Room clear! Send them now!"

Without a second of delay the gate powered up. Within seconds Rika and Renamon were no longer in HYPNOS.

* * *

The gate onboard the Phi Tech ship whirred once before two figures emerged in a burst of light. The room was empty except for Rika and Renamon, even so the redhead swept her weapon around the room, finger itching on the trigger. A comforting paw on her shoulder calmed her before they left the room in search of Zero.

The ship shuddered from something as the sound of weapons fire striking defensive shields echoed down the corridors. It seemed Lynx had resorted to hostile actions in the end. No matter. The ships they faced were standard design, Lynx ships were customized to reflect their versatility. They had the edge.

Footsteps down the corridors forced the two females to one side as scientists raced past them. Renamon was keeping them out of phase but the feeling of someone moving through you was very disturbing. They had been searching now for fifteen minutes and only found empty labs. However the scientists that just ran past had come from a room up ahead. Rika and Renamon moved forwards to investigate, hearing voices drifting from the room.

"What's going on out there?"

"Someone's obviously shooting at us moron! Get the subject secured and move your ass to the center section. Our shields won't hold up in a fight so the deeper we are into the ship the more likely we are to survive!"

They guessed the subject was Zero.

"Give me a hand with these clamps! Damned ship is rocking too much."

A rather intimidating transmission echoed across the ship. "Phi Tech ship. Stand down and prepare to be boarded. Failure to comply will result in your destruction."

"Boarded? Who would want to board us?"

"Does it matter? Get moving! He's secure, go!"

Three scientists burst from the room and ran down in the same direction as the others. Rika and Renamon wasted no time in entering the room themselves, trying to hold back their emotions at what they saw.

The lab was like something from a sci-fi horror show. Medical equipment not designed for comfort littered the area, some as vast machines that had vicious looking arms poised over tables. Liquid filled tanks sat around the room against the walls, bubbles of something rising within. Energy coils glowed with ethereal energy that danced between massive electrodes, reaching all the way to the ceiling. Computer screens scrolled swathes of readouts as an overwhelming amount of beeping filled the room. Rika did her best not to throw up at the thought of Zero at the mercy of this room.

Speaking of Zero, inside a separate glass tube and hooked up to a huge number of tubes and cables, was a Blood Renamon. His entire form was limp and suspended by the cables and pipes that were inserted into his body, drawing something out or pumping something in. Either way he looked in bad shape.

Rika let go of Renamon, dropping into phase, and ran to the tube that held him. Renamon also appeared and joined her, both looking for a way to release him.

"I got nothing here Rika, there isn't any kind of opening."

"Same here Renamon. Get back."

The vixen retreated as Rika levelled her rifle at the tube. This particular weapon was powered by a small Zero reactor, the shots being condensed bursts of Zero energy. Careful not to aim at Zero she squeezed the trigger and let loose a dozen rounds at the tube, which shattered from the impacts. Renamon dived forwards and grabbed Zero's unconscious form, disconnecting all the offending extras from his body as she prepared to sling him over her shoulder.

Rika was in no doubt that someone would have heard her weapon and that people would be coming to investigate. She pointed her rifle at the door as Renamon came up beside her.

"Take my paw Rika, we need to move now."

Switching her grip to one hand she took the paw offered, the vixen phasing all three of them out. They moved quickly back to the gate room as people entered the lab, shouts of intruders and security breaches echoing back to them. Their fast pace became as much of a run as Renamon could manage, practically dragging Rika down the corridor.

They made it back to the gate room, Renamon placing Zero in the middle as she phased them all in to activate the gate. Rika crouched beside him, rifle levelled at the door. Shouts came nearer as people closed in on the room, the obvious and only method on and off the ship except the closed hangers. Rika's finger tightened on the trigger, praying silently for Renamon to hurry up.

The vixen punched the coordinates to HYPNOS in, entering the access code as well, and activated the gate. Diving in beside Rika and Zero she awaited the transport. Only this gate was slower than the one in HYPNOS so there was time to wait. They could hear it cycle up, energy levels increasing as the noise increased.

The door to the gate room opened as two armed soldiers entered. Rika wasted no time opening up on them, felling both before they could take three steps in. More shouts were heard, tactical advancements to minimise casualties. Rika guessed they had seconds before they were overwhelmed unless the gate activated.

A cylindrical canister rolled into the room. Rika didn't need training to recognise a flash bang and yelled to Renamon to cover her eyes. The explosive went off, blinding white light filling the room with a sharp bang that nullified their hearing. At the same time though the gate finally activated, sending two stunned females and an unconscious Zero to HYPNOS.

The soldiers burst into the room but found only the gate, powering down from use. The commander of the squad bellowed to two of his subordinates.

"Get that back online! Follow them! They have the subject!"

* * *

Back in HYPNOS Rika and Renamon appeared with Zero, rolling around as their senses sent sharp pains through their bodies. Yamaki pulled them all from the gate area with help from some of his scientists, issuing orders as he went.

"Cut the power to the gate! They might be able to follow them here!"

One scientist threw the circuit breaker to isolate the gate from its power sorce, sending the device into full and immediate shutdown. The hum of the gate died down rapidly as the lights faded.

Medical teams took Rika and the two vulpine digimon to a better area to examine them. Both females were given the all clear, being diagnosed with exposure to a flash bang that will pass within a few minutes, while Zero was taken to a medical facility. Rika and Renamon were also taken with him, they would only protest otherwise.

Lynx had withdrawn as soon as the gate at HYPNOS delivered the three to them. Their fleet had sustained mild damage but given more in return. Two ships guarding Phi Tech were crippled and a third was without engines or communications. Superior firepower through conventional means. And many weapons powered by Zero reactors.

Yamaki sighed, he had lost count of the times he had done that recently. Zero was back but obviously in a bad way, Rika and Renamon had openly engaged Phi Tech and HYPNOS was set to start a war with one of the most powerful groups ever to be backed by a government. Today really wasn't his day.


	5. Chapter 5

Fall From Grace

Chapter 5

Rika and Renamon recovered quickly from the flash bang grenade and resigned themselves to waiting outside the room Zero was in. Scientists needed space and silence to examine the Blood Renamon for anything Phi Tech did to him, already they had found things that weren't right. Zero himself was in some sort of induced coma, obviously so he remained 'cooperative' during Phi Tech's experiments. There were also external injuries that were healed, how he had been kept for so long in such a condition and not died was nothing short of a miracle.

Time was ticking by and only serving to made the two females more anxious. All they wanted was for him to wake up, take them home and everything to go back to normal. Normality was far from reach though.

As the two females slept outside the room, leaning against each other for the fifth night since he was recovered, Zero's eyes snapped open. But they weren't the usual red orbs set in a sea of black, these were glowing red as an ominous aura formed around his body.

The readouts went haywire, displaying things that didn't make sense. One scientist turned to look at Zero and simply froze where he was. The digimon was standing, three horns extending from his head and a ferocious snarl upon his muzzle. Before anything else could be done a savage feral roar erupted from the room, instantly waking Rika and Renamon from whatever dreams they were having.

They heard the roar but couldn't identify it, not until a horrificly pained scream sounded from the room behind them. They shot to their feet and turned around, just in time to see a wave of crimson splatter against the window and obscuring their view. As a result they didn't see what made the loud crash until they dashed inside the room.

Rika almost gagged at the sight, Renamon did. The white room was dyed red, body parts of the scientists strewn everywhere. Each was mutilated and dissected by something with claws and a very large hole was torn into the wall, the outside world visible through the opening. And Zero was missing.

Renamon recovered herself and looked out through the rent in the wall, seeing a glowing black figure race off into the city. It didn't take much to figure out what, or rather who it was. The vixen turned to Rika.

"I'll be back Rika. I'm faster on my own."

Rika had also seen Zero run off, having joined Renamon at the hole. "Bring him back Renamon, memories as well. He obviously doesn't remember us, and he seems to have regained his Fury essence too. Subdue and recover, nothing else. We don't want to kill him."

Renamon nodded before phasing away, trying desperately to catch up with him.

Yamaki entered the room and averted his eyes once he understood the magnitude of the damage. He fixed his gaze on Rika. "What the hell happened here?"

Rika didn't turn to face him, instead staring out over Shinjuku. "Phi Tech must have found a way to reintegrate Zero with his Fury essence. It took over completely, making him do all this and escape. Renamon is now pursuing to subdue him." It took a lot to hide her emotions at the recent events, but Yamaki could tell how she felt.

He sighed. "Five dead, one wrecked wall and a dangerous digimon on the loose. I don't care if it is Zero or not, he's not in control and that makes him dangerous. I'll sent an air team to help Renamon but we need to recover him quickly before he does something we can't fix. This is bad enough but it could be much worse."

Rika did turn to face him that time, a grim look on her face. "I know Yamaki, and I'm praying it doesn't."

* * *

Renamon wasn't having much luck. The only way she could gain on Zero was to phase ahead, but he ran faster than her so any ground she gained was soon lost. She had been able to close the gap so she could see him now, but that's as close as she could get. She was also beginning to tire due to all the recent worrying and this fast pace pursuit. She knew he wouldn't fatigue for a very long time with his Fury Mode active unless he used his strongest attack, but she was alone and trying to dodge that would be near impossible in her current state.

She could also tell he was heading for a gate to the digital world. She had to stop him before he got across, otherwise they may never find him again.

Luck shone on her though when a helicopter flew over, HYPNOS personally hanging from the sides with stunning weapons designed to knock a digimon out. They would need their higher settings to affect him but there were enough of them to pull it off.

She jumped up and grabbed onto one of the skids underneath the helicopter to hitch a ride, one of the soldiers helping her inside the aircraft. Renamon nodded her thanks before returning her vision to Zero's retreating form.

They made a bee line for the gate before setting down and discharging the ground team. A blockade was hastily formed in front of the gate access point with the stun weapons poised. Renamon stood behind them as a last resort.

Zero's form was soon visible as he hurled towards them, his snarl growing when he saw the obstruction. His claws extended as he accelerated forwards. He was seconds from the team when they opened up on him, stunning discharges of energy striking him.

He faltered and slipped on his footing, losing speed and toppling to the ground. HYPNOS kept up the barrage until they were sure he was unconscious, approaching him with their weapons ready just in case.

Renamon watched as they closed in on him as he laid face down, the scene looking very similar to the day he died in her arms. Nostalgia gripped her as one soldier gently turned him over. She half expected to see a gaping hole in his chest as it looked so similar, but it wasn't the case. Zero was out cold, the stun weapons performing as they should. As they watched the aura faded and the horns receded, his body becoming normal again.

He was carefully picked up and placed inside the helicopter before all of them returned to HYPNOS, Renamon remaining vigilant over him just in case. She didn't want a repeat of his first purging nor what happened prior to that. Cataslysmon wasn't welcome these days.

The flight back was uneventful, thankfully, but by the time they had arrived back at the main HYPNOS site Renamon was very worried. How had Zero regained his Fury essence? It wouldn't have come back on its own so did Phi Tech add it back in? What could they hope to gain by doing so? Did they believe they could harness and control that sort of power?

If Zero couldn't control it then how could anyone else hope to?

Once they were back at HYPNOS Zero was placed in a reinforced cell, one he couldn't simply knock a hole into, that also nullified his phasing ability. It also meant Renamon had to physically walk in and out of the room instead of phasing herself. Rika had rejoined her as soon as they arrived. Neither of them would have believed it was Zero if it wasn't for the twin marks on either side of his neck, the same ones they each wore.

A fresh team of scientists, guarded by a small group of soldiers with stun weapons primed, carefully resumed the studies of Zero. Now they knew he had his Fury essence back they focused on finding and, hopefully, neutralizing it.

Hours crept by with Zero simply remaining unconscious while the teams worked around him. They did indeed find the Fury essence data inside him but removing it was another task entirely. Previously his essence had latched onto his digivolution code which meant they both had to go so he could purge. Now though it was entwined deeply with his main life data. Removing it would simply kill him.

The only way to remove it safely would be to disconnect each part of the essence from his other data. The process would take days if not weeks to complete and even then there was no guarantee he would survive. Rika and Renamon were told this but they both agreed that they had no choice, the digital surgery would have to proceed.

So it was that Zero was laid on a table, hooked up to a plethora of systems to monitor, sustain and subdue him while the work was performed. Just in case the guards remained in the room, it didn't hurt to have a secondary precaution given the fate of the first team.

Rika and Renamon were forced to watch from outside the room as their mate was operated on. They were going to be seeing that sight for days to come.

* * *

Planet Eden, the first colony of humans and digimon founded in the beginning of the Zero age. Reserved for one individual was a simplistic building with a large interior hall, designed for meetings and congregations alike. Against one wall was a large door that lead outside and opposite was a single seat. In the seat sat the Sovereign of the real world, Shade.

He ran a paw across his muzzle with a sigh. He had just been told that his father, Zero, had been found, but he had also been told of the complications to his status. For someone to have purposely inserted Fury essence into him was a serious problem, if someone possessed the means to interfere with a digimon's data code then they could easily pose a huge threat. After so long it seemed the safety of digimon across the universe were again in danger from humans.

Shade knew it was human intervention, not digimon, simply because digimon didn't have a need to mess around with digital code like that. But whatever their intentions may be only harm could come from it, harm that could end up destroying existence itself.

Cataslysmon was an accident waiting to happen. If there were other Blood Renamons out there with the added Fury essence then it was only a matter of time before one or more surfaced.

Shade summoned his messenger, a Dorumon who was fiercely loyal to him. Shade had saved him from imminent deletion and the small digimon had pledged his services to him, he had insisted that he served the Sovereign no matter what. Shade took care of him too, he was comfortable with his new purpose.

The Dorumon appeared on cue. "How may I serve?"

Shade sighed again. "For the last time Dorumon, don't say that. I may be a Sovereign but I refuse to place myself above everyone else." He had inherited his father's modesty.

Dorumon bowed a little. "Sorry Shade."

Shade cleared his throat. "I want you to head to the digital world and convey the news of Zero and all things related to him to the Sovereigns in the digital world. They need to know of the potential threat we face."

Dorumon was privy to the assumptions and conclusions Shade had made. He nodded. "I will head out right away." He tired to head for the nearest gate but paused by the door. "It's not much Shade, but I hope Zero recovers soon. We are going to need him against this."

Shade nodded. "I know Dorumon, and thank you. We all need Zero now."


	6. Chapter 6

Fall From Grace

Chapter 6

The operation Zero was going through was making slow progress. It had been four days already and so far they had only disconnected roughly ten percent of the Fury essence from his life data. At that rate it would take them another month to finish, providing there were no setbacks or drops in speed. He had regained consciousness once at the beginning before being stunned again, now scientists were forcing his code to remain subdued so he remained unconscious for the duration of the process.

Rika and Renamon were alternating between worrying themselves sick and figuring out ways to speed up the process. Yamaki was close to losing it with them constantly suggesting things that wouldn't work. Especially when Renamon suggested entering his mind again.

Seeing him again just one wall apart was torture knowing he was really so far away. Both females were constantly trying to get inside the room with him, but they knew they would only be in the way.

Four days became four weeks. Still progress was slow, but it had picked up in pace. The projected forty day operation would now only take thirty days, meaning two more days remained. It was probably the best news they could get given the circumstances.

Rika and Renamon were attached to the wall, gazing through the window as they impatiently waited for Zero to be returned to them. Yamaki remained as far away from them as possible, he didn't want to be seen as getting in their way when they were that desperate.

The two females waited and waited until the day came when the surgery was complete. The Fury essence was extracted and neutralized as the systems forcing Zero unconscious were disengaged, allowing him to wake up. Only he didn't.

He simply laid where he was put as everything was removed from the room, leaving him alone as he appeared to be sleeping. The wait wasn't over.

* * *

Shade scratched his muzzle again as he went over the responses from the other Sovereigns and Fanglongmon himself. All shared the same opinion as he did but all agreed that there was only one safe course of action against this threat. To recall all digimon, and their tamers should they choose to go, into the digital world and seal the two worlds apart. The gates would cease to function and any humans still in the digital world would be cut off from the real world. It was a risky and hefty solution but necessary given the magnitude of the threat. Of course if the threat was removed then there would be no need for such drastic action. Shade secretly hoped that someone could end this threat before the recall was put into action, it would no doubt upset a great number of humans.

He sighed as he sat in his chair, feeling helpless against such an issue. If he was to directly take action then it could be seen as an act of war. No, humans must intervene in human affairs and digimon in digimon affairs. Anything else risked a war neither side wished to start, they had come too far together to start breaking bonds and alliances.

But he needed to find evidence to identify those responsible and get it to humans who could do something about it, humans that wouldn't think he was trying to blame others for something. Humans he could trust. HYPNOS.

With another sigh he summoned Dorumon, preparing to send his friend to gather his trusted digimon for recon. If anyone could find out who was behind this threat then they would be the ones. Then it was just a matter of contacting HYPNOS and delivering the intelligence.

* * *

The tension in the building was so high that even Yamaki was pacing back and forth outside the cell. Zero should have woken by now, hours ago in fact. Yet he remained unconscious. If he didn't wake soon then Rika and Renamon might turn on him, blaming him for Zero's lack of life. It would be total hell if the dark fox died though.

But Zero seemed to have a habit of saving Yamaki's ass right at the last minute. First when they picked up a Blood Renamon in the digital world after two months of searching, and a second time when his eyes opened slowly within the cell.

Scientists rushed in with Rika and Renamon close behind. Even Yamaki found himself inside the room. Zero looked straight up at the ceiling even as Rika and Renamon called to him.

"Zero! Zero! It's us!"

His eyes slowly drifted down to rest on the two females. His face showed no expression, almost as if he was looking right through them. His mouth opened, dry lips parting as he formed his first words.

"I'm not Zero."

Everyone stopped. He sounded like Zero, looked like Zero even down to the marks on his neck. Yet he seemed confident that he wasn't who they thought he was.

Rika was the first to recover. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat. "I am a copy, the master copy to be exact. Others were made from me in that horrific room, the process of cloning was far from pleasant. Each copy was sent to the digital world but complications always arose. I may have been unresponsive within the tube but I heard and saw all that went on within that room. Each one was unruly in different ways, almost as if one trait of Zero was dominant over the others. Some were forgetful, others violent. Some were arrogant while more were jokers. Each one was affected in one way or another and when they reached the digital world all they did was find each other and destroy themselves. Three groups were made and sent, all were lost in the same manner. I was the only one to remain balanced." He coughed suddenly before resuming. "You may wonder why they simply didn't repeat what they did to create me, the answer is simple. They can't. Zero, the real Zero, is no more."

Rika and Renamon felt as if a hole was blown through their chests. Renamon gripped the black fox's arm tightly, struggling to ask one question. "H-How?"

"Zero was disassembled and loaded into a database, studied like a lab rat before they made me with his body. The process only works once. As far as I can tell he is still inside that computer, a last resort or something like that. I only know this because his memories were carried over to me, yet I know I am not your Zero." His eyes became distant. "I can remember the trouble the scientists went through to get my Fury essence back inside me, thinking they could control it. They were wrong. As soon as it was integrated with me it took over, they had to contain me to save themselves. Another reason why they didn't try to repeat ghetto process that made me." He fixed the females a serious look. "I know how you feel for Zero, don't give up. He's still onboard that ship inside the core database. You can recover him but it will take more than you two. I also suggest blowing that ship to hell, if even one member of that ship survives then Zero will never know peace. Alive or otherwise. Get him back, the existence he currently has in that system isn't life. You can retrieve him and give him his body back. Take his data to the digital world, to Fanglongmon. He will do the rest. Trust in him and Zero will return."

The Blood Renamon suddenly burst into violent coughing, flecks of data leaving his mouth. The readouts attached to him went haywire, showing a complete failure and breakdown of his digital matrix.

"They made a flaw with me... One simple flaw... I don't have more than a few seconds left... Promise me you will find him... Promise..."

Rika and Renamon didn't need convincing to find Zero. "We will find him, you have our word."

He forced a grateful smile onto his muzzle before he glowed a brilliant blue. In one instant he vapourised, fading away to the four winds. Rika and Renamon remained where they were for a few seconds before turning to Yamaki. One look was shared between them before all three marched out of the room.

A look of determination, a look of resolve. They would find Zero even if it was the last thing they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Fall From Grace

Chapter 7

Orbiting the earth was a ship, drifting without engine power due to a malfunction in the drive core. That same malfunction had caused an overload to the engine room, detonating three of the four engine cores and leaving the last inoperative. Repairs were underway but the lack of atmosphere and gravity generators made work hard and clumsy, personnel in atmospheric suits had next to no dexterity when it came to repairs.

So the ship drifted in low orbit with a sizable hole torn in the port side, the faint glow of repair equipment visible through what remained of the defensive shields. Further along the vessel was a symbol, the symbol for Phi Tech.

Their one and only ship, serving as their entire base of operations, was severely crippled when they randomly lost control of their drive core. They had been unable to move from their current course as a result. Maneuvering thrusters were all they had to stop them falling to earth and meeting their demise.

Further back, outside of the ship's sensor range, sat a second ship. This one bore the markings of HYPNOS. It was a small scout ship capable of holding a small contingency of troops for light and fast boarding operations.

Inside were the two crew, a small contingency of troops, and Rika and Renamon. Suffice to say the ship was preparing to make a boarding attempt. It wasn't everyday when a target was so open like that.

Rika gazed at the damaged section of the ship. "I assume we didn't cause that the first time we boarded it?"

One of the crew tapped a screen before him. "No, this is new. From the readings we are getting the blast marks are a few hours old, this is very recent. As far as I can tell the explosion was internal, consistent with engine drive core detonation. Something caused a complete failure in the systems and gave us this easy chance."

Renamon gazed at the meaningless screen before returning her vision to the ship. "Then let us not waste this chance. Take us in, full stealth."

Even though she wasn't in command of the ship, or the operation they were about to launch, no one dared to question her. The pilot engaged the engines and put the ship into stealth mode before moving in closer. Phi Tech wouldn't know what hit them until they were inside.

Rika retrieved her rifle and cocked the hammer again. The team she was with eyed her wearily, she was dangerous _without_ a weapon. She kept the safety on though, planning on disengaging it once they were onboard. Renamon just flexed her claws.

The ship drew alongside the crippled vessel, careful not to be seen by the repair crew in the open section. All the members of the drop team, including Rika and Renamon, were outfitted with breathing equipment and space protection suits so they could drop in. Renamon would discard her suit once she was within a safe atmosphere, it restricted her too much.

Two months of planning and searching had lead to this moment. Blood, sweat and tears had gone into preparing everything they could and they had just been given an invitation, it was now or never. Strike when the enemy is weakened.

With that thought in mind the drop team departed, falling through the insertion beam designed to keep them on course into the ship's interior.

Rika landed with a metallic thud, her suit's magnetic boots sticking to the metal floor. Around her the drop team did the same, even Renamon was affected similarly. The boots were designed to disengage from the floor when the weight of the foot inside was lifted, so they had no impedance moving forward.

The first shots were fired by other members of the team, the repair crew being silenced before an alarm could be raised. The vacuum of space muffled the noises completely, no one would know they were dead.

Rika and Renamon made it to one of the two corridors sealed with an atmospheric shield and stepped through. The air was safely breathable so Renamon discarded her suit, phasing out once she was clear. Rika kept her suit for armour and pushed on, half the team following her while the other half took the other corridor that ran parallel to the first.

Progress was quick as the alarm still wasn't raised. The ship they arrived on maneuvered close into the breach to remain hidden, and to relay scans of the ship's interior for bio signatures and possible locations for the database core.

Renamon was already way ahead of the teams, being phased out had its advantages. She had slain three crew members with her claws, inserting them into vital areas of their body before briefly phasing in. Sometimes she felt pain when armour materialized around her arm but it wasn't serious, the people she killed weren't so lucky. One minute they were standing normally, the next the vixen appeared with her arm through them for a brief second. After that she disappeared again and the man dropped to the ground with a hole clean through his chest.

She found out that anything she was in contact with before she phased back in was vapourised by her. So if she stood inside someone phased out and then reappeared, that person would vapourise in a shower of red. Sadly it would also stain her fur so she refrained from doing that. Only the leader would get that treatment.

She never imagined herself killing humans due to having a tamer, but she made an exception for Phi Tech. They took her mate from her and put him through god knows what for their own gains, they deserved death.

Rika had already encountered two crew members with holes through them. She did her best to contain her stomach, unlike the victims, and moved on through the ship. Renamon was working well. Digimon didn't kill humans but they were very effective at it, evident by the corpses Renamon left behind. Rika doubted that Renamon would ever consider killing again unless something happened on a similar scale to this.

Onwards they pressed. They were halfway through the ship when an alarm sounded. They had been detected.

"All units, this is lead. Go loud. I say again, go loud. We have been detected."

The command came from the other team parallel to them. Rika and her group flicked off the safetys and silencers, there was no point in hiding if they knew they were here.

Five crew members armed with basic weapons came from an armour in front of Rika. She wasted no time in squeezing off a few rounds at them along with the team beside her, the rounds shredding through the Phi Tech personnel as a few retaliatory shots snapped their way. One member of the drool team was hit in the shoulder as another round bounced off of Rika's shoulder guard, the armour she wore wasn't suited for weapons fire but parts did their job.

She ducked against the wall, using a slightly protruding conduit as cover while returning fire, claiming another two lives. She added the notches to her weapon, seven kills including the two from before.

Renamon had heard the alarm and decided to head back. She had bypassed many people while searching the ship but with the alarm raised Rika could be in danger. As she neared the sound of gunfire she saw a group of five soldiers forming a makeshift barricade to cover behind. They didn't count on her being behind them.

With deft movements she slew all five men, their bloody corpses falling at her feet. Their cries were heard by Rika who gave the order to cease fire in case they hit Renamon by accident. Once the sounds stopped they inched out, carefully making their way to the barricade.

Bloody paw prints were seen heading back up the corridor before they disappeared. Renamon had phased out again.

Rika shouldered her weapon and lead the team forwards again. The sooner they completed their task the sooner they could get back.

* * *

On board the scout ship the two crew were busy scanning the Phi Tech vessel for lifesigns and the database core. Both were amazed to see large groups of Phi Tech personally suddenly vanish as Renamon dispatched of them with ease, her signal unique and detectable only by them. They had fitted a tracker to her so they could see her movements and guide her to where they thought she was needed.

Both teams were making solid progress through the ship. Any hold ups were cleared by Renamon before they moved forwards. One member was critically injured, and being taken back to be extracted, but otherwise everyone was fine.

The pilot struck lucky when he located the data core. "All units. Data core has been located. The two corridors merge ahead of you into one central corridor. When you reach it turn around, the door there opens to the core room."

The teams confirmed they had heard the message as did Renamon. "I will proceed ahead. The doors could be sealed as a precautionary measure so I will remove the blockage if necessary."

"Understood Renamon. Be careful."

They watched as the vixen's signal turned around and headed back to the room they mentioned, more bio signs winking out when they got in her way.

The pilot took one look at the other crew member. "She is ruthless. Remind me not to piss her off."

* * *

Renamon reached the room indicated by the scout ship. There doors were in fact sealed but she phased straight through them. It seemed the ship wasn't protected against digimon. That made it almost too easy for her.

On the other side of the door she could see the data core pulsing with energy. There was no one in the room except her so she phased in to see the door mechanism.

"Renamon..."

A metallic voice rang throughout the room, alien in nature but carrying something familiar that she recognised. She stopped her work and looked to the core, taking a few tentative steps towards it.

"Zero? Is that you?"

A metal rasping answered her before the words came. "Renamon... It's been so long..."

It was him. The fact that he recognised her even after all he had been through, four and a half months of being inside a computer and he still recognised her. The vixen allowed tears to fall from her eyes.

"Zero... What have they done to you?"

There was another metallic rasping noise that seemed to sound before he spoke. "Never mind that... Phi Tech are coming here... I've sealed the room so they can't enter but it's only a matter of time before they gain access... Come closer... There's something I need you to do..."

Renamon approached the core, feeling it hum with energy. Zero's energy. A terminal ejected in front of her, the keypad designed so even she could use it.

"Access the data storage systems... Release the test data... It will make me whole again..."

Renamon blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I am weak as I am... They separated me into many pieces so I couldn't fight back... But you can make me whole again... Allowing me to regain my strength and seize control of this ship..."

She got his meaning then, cursing Phi Tech for splitting his data up as she fought to reunite him. She found the test data and released it, the data core whining suddenly as the humming grew louder.

"Yes... That's it... I am whole again!" The voice slowly regained it's qualities that defined it as Zero. "Right you Phi Tech bastards! I'm back, and this time _I'm_ the one in control!"

The last two phrases echoes across the ship's internal comms. Everyone heard his voice.

The ship's crew lost all control of the ship, their consoles going dead as Zero took over completely. The defensive shield was shut down, power to the entire ship except for the data core and the areas around the drop teams was cut off. The surviving engine core also lost power. All communications were cut off except the internal comms that Zero was using to taunt Phi Tech.

"How does it feel to be trapped inside a machine? Cold? Dark? Welcome to my world for the past two or three months you assholes! Now it's my turn!"

Airlocks at the front of the ship were opened after the blast doors sealed the core from the front. Atmosphere was vented as people suffocated in the vacuum or were bombarded by cosmic radiation.

Rika and the teams had reached the door separating the data core from them. Zero knew they were there and opened the door for them. They entered before he closed it again, sealing them from Phi Tech.

"I hope you have a way off this ship."

Renamon answered Zero's statement. "We need to download you from the core before making our way to the ship we arrived on."

There was silence for a fee seconds. "No, that won't do. There isn't enough time. Have the ship move forwards, I will make an opening for them."

Renamon didn't get a chance to ask what he meant before an explosion rocked the ship. Another breach was made in the corridor they had moved through minutes before, venting atmosphere before the shield sealed it.

"The breach is made, that's our exit point. Make sure they are ready, you only have sixty seconds."

Rika was puzzled. "Sixty seconds until what Zero?"

A new voice echoed around the ship. "Warning! Ship self destruct initiated! Detonation in sixty seconds."

"That. Now get me out of here!"

Rika jammed the storage device inside the access point, allowing Zero to move into it. Once he was downloaded they turned and ran for the door, which was open now Zero wasn't in control.

Renamon had put her suit back on again and ran with Rika into the breached corridor, seeing their shit waiting outside. The same beam that delivered them to the ship activated and began to pull the team out through the breach.

"Detonation in thirty seconds."

"Come on! Get through that breach already!" Rika was beginning to panic. Renamon stood beside her as they were the last to enter the breach. The beam claimed them and pulled them onboard the scout ship, the bottom door closing once they were in.

The co pilot saw them enter. "That's it, go!"

The ship sped away from the Phi Tech ship as the countdown reached zero. A blinding flash filled the area as an energy wave rocked the scout ship, a muffled 'whump' was all that was heard as the air inside the ship was compressed temporarily. Pieces of debris flew past them, some impacting on the shields but they held firm. The pilot angled back to Earth with the operation a success.


	8. Chapter 8

Fall From Grace

Chapter 8

Once more Rika and Renamon were waiting. They had arrived back without event and gone straight into the tech labs. Zero was downloaded into the HYPNOS core for safety while scientists worked on a way to make him physical again. They needed a suitable container to put his data in before they transported him to the digital world so he could reform. And with Zero inside HYPNOS' systems he was under the belief that he could help.

"For the last time, that won't work! We've been through this twice Zero! It's too unstable."

One scientist seemed to be arguing with his computer, only he was arguing with Zero.

Text appeared on the screen. The scientist glared at the monitor as he read it. "I'll give you stable Zero! I've done all I can and it won't get any better." More text appeared. "Don't tell me to calm down! I am calm!" Yet more words appeared. "Insulting me won't help you Zero."

Yamaki entered the room. "Any progress?"

The scientist shook his head. "None since the last time you were here. Zero seems fixated on that first method but I can't increase the chances of it working. It's too risky. He's also refusing to consider any other options. That and he's taken to insulting me again."

More text appeared on the monitor. "So he has. Zero, you need to work with us on this. We are trying our best to make you physical again." Words answered Yamaki's statement. "We aren't being difficult Zero. There are limitations to what we can do." More text. "It's not an excuse, it's fact. We don't have infinite resources here."

The page went blank before an image drawn in letters and other characters appeared. It was an image of a one finger salute, a clenched fist with the middle finger extended upwards.

"That's not helping Zero."

Rika and Renamon also entered the room. They saw the image and suppressed a snicker. Since Zero had been recovered, even if he wasn't physical, both females were in a much better mood. Even with the limited functionality he possessed he still made them feel better.

The scientist sighed as they joined him, unaware of his new audience. "Right, let's try that one again." A simulation played out on the screen showing the results of one option to reform Zero. Like all the ones previous it failed. Text appeared beside it, making the scientist even more irate. "I did not make it fail on purpose! I changed the containment settings." More text. "And how would you know the values were incorrect? If you're so smart then why don't you try?" More words appeared. "What do you mean you don't have access? You should have full control."

Yamaki leaned over. "I believe I can fix that if that isn't the case. Someone might have only given him access to basic functions like text so he can communicate." An affirmation message came across. "Let me get on that."

He strode to another terminal and entered his clearance access codes. Zero appeared on his screen as well, evident from the text file that opened on screen.

"I know you're there Zero, give me a second here."

No words came as an answer, making Yamaki believe he was waiting patiently. Only he wasn't. Words had appeared on the screen by the scientist, he whispered so Yamaki wouldn't hear.

"You better not let him see that Zero. He's trying to help you here. Calling him old and slow won't help your case."

"There, that should do it." Yamaki returned to the scientist as the words disappeared. "Try that again Zero."

The simulation window reopened before figures altered as Zero worked. Combinations the scientists wouldn't have even thought of appeared before it ran, yielding a success for the first time.

"I stand corrected. This will work." The scientist struggled to comprehend how quickly Zero had solved the issue. Words appeared on screen as the fox replied. "Yeah yeah, you act like you're smart and one day someone might believe you."

The same image from before came up again, making the scientist sigh. "That still doesn't help Zero." Yamaki stated.

"How are you holding up Zero?" Rika asked the screen before anything else was said. A few words answered her. "I know it's boring in there but at least now we can focus on getting you out." More words followed, the text becoming slower as it typed itself out. "It _has_ been too long, we all know that. But it won't be long now. Just hang in there for a little longer."

If a sigh could be put into words then Zero would have done exactly that. He was fed up of being inside a computer system. All he could do to amuse himself was to either chase data packets around the network, like a child, or trip numerous alarms throughout HYPNOS. The second thing had got him in trouble twice already so he settled for chasing some more data around.

As he raced after them he was unable to respond to conversations directed at him. He didn't mind because he had a lot of fun when he caught a data packet before it reached its destination. It was fun because of the reaction he got when it reached a computer with someone at it.

All they saw was Zero's face suddenly become plastered on their screen, shortly before he disappeared. Everyone jumped when he did that, they weren't expecting it. Several scientists were nearing a nervous breakdown after Zero spooked them numerous times. He was also warned about that.

So he sat alone in the middle of the data storage area, bored out of his head. He occasionally sent messages to those who were speaking to him but otherwise he didn't care for social interactions. He had been locked inside one data core or another for four or five months now, the isolation was beginning to alter how he felt about needing friends and the like. That was why the marks on the necks of the three lovers were fading, Zero was withdrawing.

No one really paid much attention to his shorter responses or lack of humorous activities, thinking he was acting more serious to speed things along. But it was two days before they planned on restoring him into a physical form, a process that took two weeks to prepare for, that Rika and Renamon began to see differences. By now they were obvious, he wasn't talking to anyone.

Rika stood by a screen with Renamon. They knew he could hear them but the text file never formed words at his response. It had also been a while since he last made any activity on the network, he hadn't appeared on anyone's screens or done _anything_ in fact. He was inside the core, unmoving and unresponsive.

No ailments could affect him with the way he was so he wasn't ill. The only thing that could make him so silent was his own conscious choice. He was _choosing_ to ignore everyone but why was a mystery, mostly because they had to ask him and he wasn't speaking. But there was one thing that still affected him while he was in the core, data or not. It wasn't his conscious choice to shut everyone out.

Zero was turning feral.

Cognitive speech had left him, reducing him to a series of barks and growls that couldn't be converted into words on a screen. Rational thought subsided and primal instincts took control. Gone was the intelligence behind the digimon fox, replaced by a savage animal with thoughts only of survival. He viewed the world from his 'prison' with scorn and distaste. Bags of meat tended to the 'cell' he was held inside, making him drool with hunger. He was sure they wouldn't taste nice but a meal was a meal, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Rika and Renamon tried all they could to communicate with him but their words fell on deaf ears. He didn't respond in any way.

The day for his release came eventually, the preparations completed on schedule a the team assigned to the operation departed for the digital world. Rika and Renamon obviously went with them, still unsure why he wouldn't speak to anyone. The container he was in now didn't allow for any interaction with the outside world, which only served to annoy him further and force his changes to occur faster.

He even began to look different. His fur was ruffled, his mane more wild than before. His eyes had a constant hard look to them, regarding everything he saw with hatred. His claws were longer and constantly exposed, razor sharp and able to slice through anything.

His container was set on the ground and given space to work. A scientist activated the process that would restore Zero to his physical self, digital energy flowing through the device and drawing Zero's code out. They watched as the data flowed into a rough shape of his body before condensing into a solid form. Details became visible, the red gauntlets with their famous symbol, the white and black fur with the red markings. Even the eyes were the same. He was the same, from a distance.

But up close, like they were, the differences were as obvious as if he had different coloured fur. The wild mane, the hard eyes. The hungry look he gave them as if they were nothing more than meat to consume. Oh how right they were, and they didn't even realise.

Zero regained control of his body, dropping into a strange crouch as he sniffed the air around him. His eyes glazed over those around him and settled on the forest in the distance. He was hungry but the people around him didn't seem appetising enough to bother with, but the forest should have food.

With a sudden burst of speed he shot off without so much as a glance at anyone with him, bolting for the forest and diving inside.

Rika and Renamon called his name but he didn't respond. Something about the way he acted sparked a recognition thought in Renamon's head but she was too busy trying to catch up to him to focus on it.

They chased Zero into the trees, scanning around for a sign of him. Strange noises were heard ahead so they pushed on, thinking it was Zero. Through the trees they saw a dark coloured digimon that resembled Zero hastily eating fruit from the trees around him. As they approached him Renamon could see the way he acted. Now that she wasn't busy chasing him the thoughts in her head told her what was going on.

She turned to Rika who was beside her. "Rika, I think he's gone feral."

Rika blinked, confused. "Feral? How does a digimon go feral?"

Renamon pointed at Zero. "Like that. Many things can cause it but I think his five months of being trapped in various places have made him turn. A digimon who can't do anything becomes a prisoner of their own self. Some fall for suicide if possible but many turn feral, like I think Zero has."

They watched him force food down his throat, juice from the fruit dripping from his muzzle. "How do we get him back to normal?"

Renamon eyes her tamer with a gleam in her eyes, a smile on her lips. "Domestication." Rika's confused face made her explain. "In the same way you would train a pet in your home. Zero needs the same treatment to restore him. But don't worry, he won't forget us. In fact it shouldn't take long before he remembers us and who he is."

They looked back to Zero, to find him gone. "What the-" Rika looked around. "First we need to find him again."

Renamon nodded before casting out her senses. "He's headed north. Come on." She faced the scientists with them. "We will subdue and retrieve him. Get yourselves back to HYPNOS and inform Yamaki of this, we won't be long." She turned to Rika again as the scientists left. "Let's go retrieve our mate. I'm getting restless."

Rika pulled a face. "Me too, all this running and messing around is getting old. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Fall From Grace

Chapter 9

Another day, another chase for Zero. Rika was beginning to wonder if he actually wanted to be found and brought home. Renamon was just pissed off. They had spent hours chasing the dark fox until he finally decided he needed to sleep. Now the two females, desperation clinging to them from the lack of 'attention' over the past months, watched him where he laid and prepared to retrieve him once more.

Renamon phased out with Rika and both made their way to him, careful not to make any noise. Even though they were phased out Renamon had to make sure she interacted with the right things, if she accidentally stepped on something that made a noise then Zero would hear them. Being phased out was useful but not foolproof. As it was Rika did step on a small branch, a resounding snap echoing across the area.

Zero shot up, ears swivelled to the noise. Renamon and Rika stopped dead, hoping he would go to sleep again. He couldn't sense anything, nor see anything around him. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him. He laid down again, but kept his eyes open just in case. Renamon and Rika hesitantly continued their short walk, now watching the ground to avoid anymore noises.

Soon they were over him, his eyes now closed as he slept peacefully. Seeing him in a calm state reminded both females why they loved him, but also hardened their resolve in bringing him back to them.

Renamon pounced, phasing them both in as Rika also pinned him down. Zero woke instantly, finding himself trapped. He instinctively phased out himself, but took Rika and Renamon with him since they were contacting him. He phased back in when he noticed they could still see him.

"Zero, you must remember us. We are your friends, and so much more. Come back to us." Rika's desperate voice washed over his ears, causing them to twitch as something in his mind clicked.

He let off a confused low growl, the noise quite comical to the two with him. Renamon took her turn. "It's us Zero. Come back, we need you."

He forced them off him, standing whilst looking them both over as a recognition thought entered his mind. He didn't try to fun or fight, he just stood. His eyes searched for something in the two females, widening when it came back to him.

"R... Ren..."

Rika was slightly disappointed when she herded Renamon's name being said before hers, but at least there was progress. "It's us Zero, we are here."

"Re... Na..." He tried to complete his thoughts but they wouldn't come, half information was all he was receiving from his memories. He turned to the redhead. "Ri... R..." His tail whipped around in agitation as his paws gripped his head. "Grr... Re... Mem... Ber... Re... Mem... Ber!" Cognitive speech slowly returned to him, as painful to say as it was to listen.

Renamon tried one final push. "We are here Zero, remember us."

His claws dug into his head, adding to his frustration. "Re... Mem... Ber... I... Am... Ze... Ro... Remem... Ber... Remember... I... Am... Zero... Zero! Zero! I am ZERO!" His voice rose with each noise, nearing a bestial shout by the end. "I AM ZERO! Remember I am Zero! Remember... Phi Tech!" His eyes snapped open, rage visible. "Phi Tech! PHI TECH!" A snarl, vicious and dangerous, formed on his muzzle. His voice was equally dangerous, roaring with anger at the name he repeated. "I am Zero, I will DESTROY Phi Tech!"

Rika and Renamon watched on as Zero raged around him, lashing out at trees and rending them into pieces. They could only watch on as he vented after regaining at least some of his memories.

"How dare they! I will destroy them!"

"Zero... You already have."

Zero whipped around, seeing Rika and Renamon standing before him. "Renamon! Rika!" Zero ran to them, wrapping his arms around them both. "I didn't think I would ever truly see you again!"

Rika's relief was overwhelming. "We are here Zero, and we aren't going anywhere without you anymore."

Zero held them tightly. "Did I really destroy Phi Tech?"

Renamon nodded against him. "Yes, you activated the ship's self destruct with them still on board. Don't you remember?"

He shrugged, looking at them with his sorely missed loving gaze. "It's all a little hazy, maybe in time I will be able to recall what happened. But I am back and that's all that matters. Let's just go home."

Those four words made everything over the past few months seem entirely worth it.

* * *

After 'reuniting' with the females in the privacy of their home, Zero found himself in HYPNOS being brought up to date with the events of the past few months. Yamaki had just finished when a rip appeared in the air, Shade stepping out into the room. He saw Zero first, striding up to him.

"Welcome back father, you were sorely missed by all."

Zero grasped his son's arm. "And I hear you've taken over as Sovereign. I bet my chair was still warm."

Shade smiled warmly. "Stone cold father, though it's yours should you want it back."

Zero shook his head. "I've made too many mistakes during my time as Sovereign. I provoked the humans with what I felt were normal speeches which only turned them against me, my words being seen as hostile and violent. I am too naive to lead, the position remains yours. Besides, I've heard you've been doing a fine job in my place."

Shade smiled again. "You sell yourself short. You made the world, or rather worlds, what they are today. It was your ingenuity, your willingness to share that brought us and the humans to this golden age. I merely watch over your legacy."

Zero snorted. "Bah! The humans could have gotten to this point eventually without my help. No, the true credit goes to you for keeping order. If I was still Sovereign there would be chaos on every world. You are twice the leader I ever thought I could be, better you continue in your reign than for me to ruin it."

Shade bowed. "As you wish father.

At that moment one of the technicians for HYPNOS came running in. "Yamaki! We have a situation!"

The blonde male turned to the speaker. "What's going on?"

"There's a digital hazard signature forming in the digital world! It's big, possibly a Cataclysmon!"

Zero's eyes narrowed. "A clone must have survived. Yamaki! Prepare your gate to send me straight there."

Renamon jumped in on the conversation. "Us Zero, we are going too."

Zero snorted again. "Fine, us."

Yamaki nodded. "Come this way."

* * *

A rip tore its way in the air before three figures were deposited on the ground. Zero shook his fur straight as Rika and Renamon took position beside him. His eyes focused in front of them, seeing the Cataclysmon beginning to form.

"I never thought I would see such a sight, with me being the only Blood Renamon with the fury essence. This is truly an awe inspiring sight, but back to the task at hand." He flexed his claws. "I know you want to help, but I'm afraid you are out matched. Cataclysmon is a powerful adversary and even your biomerged mega form won't scratch it. This is my fight, please accept that."

Renamon gripped his arm, making him face her. "And how are you any more likely to succeed?"

He winked knowingly. "You'll have to trust me. Now please stand back, I don't want to get you hurt."

Already Rika's digivice was blaring warnings about Cataclysmon, the digital hazard symbol present on the screen. "Be careful Zero, we just got you back."

He smirked before he was surrounded in a red aura. "Blood Renamon, Awaken!"

Rika and Renamon went wide eyed. "You have got to be kidding!"


	10. Chapter 10

Fall From Grace

Chapter 10

"Blood Renamon, Awaken!"

That same forbidden red glow surrounded Zero's body as the three horns burst from his head. His muscles swelled but then something new. Spikes shot from his spine and shoulders, his claws lengthened dramatically and his upper canines grew to look like miniature sabre teeth. His glowing red eyes remained the same when they snapped open, a guttural roar of rage erupting from his muzzle.

"Blood Renamon Rage Mode!"

Rika took a step back. "This is new, where did he get that from?"

"I don't know Rika." Renamon seemed similarly confused. "This is something we haven't seen before."

Just as Zero stabilised himself in his form he was surrounded in a red sphere of data. Rika's digivice displayed one message.

"Rage Digivolution!"

Now she was really confused. "This is also new, what's going on?"

"Blood Renamon Rage Digivolve to..."

Within the sphere they could make out Zero's champion form but with a few differences. The spikes down his spine from his previous form were seen, as were the ones on his shoulders. The same lengthened canines also carried over, giving his already intimidating form an even more violent appearance.

"Rage Fenrimon!"

And again, just after he stabilised he was changing. Rika's digivice shifted its focus to him, wailing even louder than before. "Critical error! Data corruption imminent! Warning, Auramon detected! Digital world destabilisation imminent! Fatal loss of data, recovery denied! Digital world deletion under way, total destruction in one hour!"

Rika could only focus on one part of the message. "Auramon?"

Renamon pointed. "I'm guessing that."

Where once was Zero in his Rage Fenrimon form, now stood an ethereal bipedal being. It bore no actual shape nor any resemblance to anything else. The charcoal swirling energy was devoid of any features, save for the Digital Hazard symbols on its chest, shoulders, knees and the back of its head. Each one glowed with a low red light.

Behind Rika and Renamon another rip opened, depositing the other two tamers and their digimon. Takato was the first to speak as both their digivices went haywire. "Rika! What the hell is going on?"

No answer came as beams of red light shot from each symbol on Auramon's 'body' and joined to the symbol on Cataclysmon. Said digimon dropped to one knee as the symbols on Auramon began to increase their glow. Before anything could be said more beams arced our and joined to Guilmon's chest symbol.

Guilmon was frozen as he felt something be drawn out from him, the red lines pulsating with unnatural energy. "Takato, I feel weird."

Takato could only watch as all the black symbols on his partner's body faded one by one before the beams snapped away, leaving no trace of Guilmon's Digital Hazard. "What the- Auramon took his Digital Hazard!"

They returned their vision to Cataclysmon, who really didn't look too good. He was kneeling as the symbol on his chest grew weaker, Auramon's symbols growing ever stronger. Suddenly the beams snapped away just like with Guilmon, leaving no trace of the Digital Hazard on Cataclysmon

Henry was the first to understand what was going on. "He's absorbing the Digital Hazards!"

Rika's eyes widened. "But what does that make him?"

"Very, very unstable and very dangerous." Renamon spoke without turning her head, watching as their mate's body was covered in Digital Hazard symbols.

Auramon struggled to stabilise himself. "So much... Must contain... Must purge... Must... De-digivolve..."

Auramon collapsed in a cloud of data, Zero's form visible within. He stood shakily, focusing on Cataclysmon before him. The shrouded digimon wore a look of anger, apparent from the glowing eyes. "Fool! Even without my Hazard data you are no match for me!"

Zero smirked. "Let's see about that shall we? Blood Renamon double warp digivolve to..." Zero's form swelled rapidly, forming all his forms before he emerged in his mega form. "...Blood Kyuubikitsumon!"

Cataclysmon simply laughed. "I have brought down megas with ease! You aren't worth the challenge!"

Zero smirked still. "I'm not done yet punk!" His form bristled once more.

Rika's digivice stated yet another unknown phrase. "Sovereign Digivolution!"

Renamon glanced at the digivice. "I think I know what that one means."

"Blood Kyuubikitsumon Sovereign digivolve to..."

Zero's form swelled again, another pair of eyes opening near his original ones. Silver armour materialised over his body as the red glowing aura flared around him.

"Myobumon!"

Cataclysmon raced forwards, his shroud gathering in his claws.

"Darkness Blast!"

His attack struck home, knocking Zero back as his claws tore great trenches in the ground.

Zero was still smirking. "Is that it?"

Now Cataclysmon seemed nervous. He was facing a Sovereign and his attack had little to no effect. Zero saw the look and let his smirk grow into a smile.

"I'm still not done yet." He focused one last time, his aura flaring higher. "Sovereign Spark!"

Renamon smirked. "He's going all out against Cataclysmon He hasn't cut loose for a long long time, this should be fun to watch."

Zero stood before Cataclysmon, the shrouded digimon trying to fight back.

"Everlasting Nightmare!"

He struck at the Sovereign again and again but Zero just laughed it off. Although he did get bored.

"Enough!" One of his tails knocked the digimon aside. "Cataclysmon, enjoy your last moments of this world and of using my name as your own! Royal Blood!"

Red incandescent beams tore into Cataclysmon shortly before the entire area was engulfed in a red explosion. No one could see anything or hear anything over the roaring noise of the attack. When it cleared there was a huge crater where Cataclysmon was, nothing remained of the digimon.

As for Zero, he strode from the crater in his rookie form, his smug look on his muzzle plain to see. "And that people is how you remove a Digital Hazard."

Renamon rolled her eyes as Rika bonked him on the head. "Moron! Show off!"

"Easy, easy! That hurts Rika!" Zero whined.

The redhead softened, speaking lowly so only he and Renamon could hear. "When we get back I am chaining you to the bed. Me and Renamon have been without you for months, we have catching up to do."

Zero paled. "I don't suppose I am allowed to recover first? I seem to feel a little weak..."

Renamon smirked at him. "Nice try Zero. That won't work on us."

The look of fear in his eyes told the whole story of how he felt.


	11. Chapter 11

Fall From Grace

Chapter 11

Zero's torment lasted for a whole day, though he gave as good as he received. Rika and Renamon were sated in just that one day, resorting to cuddling up with the dark fox as he recovered from his numerous ordeals. He had refused to retake his place as Sovereign again, Shade was more than capable of holding that position better than himself. It also allowed him to 'retire', to live with the two females in peace and to do whatever he pleased. Just as long as he 'pleased' Rika and Renamon first.

Shade though was far from comfortable. With their race on the verge of disappearing forever he had yet to find himself a mate. It wasn't because he was picky but rather because his duties kept him from actively searching for one. He was young too, many females would see that as a barrier to him. That and the fact he was a Sovereign, and the son of a former Sovereign and a legend in his own right.

Zero had tried to deny that status but the humans had other ideas. Since he was the one the current age was named after how could he be anything less than a legend? He had refused to be called a hero so they had to label him with something, despite his wishes. Sometimes he wished he didn't invent those Zero reactors, but he knew he couldn't just watch as humanity collapsed. Maybe that's why people secretly called him the hero, because he took action in humanity's darkest hour. But then again, with unknown threats in the vast openness of space, who was to say if he didn't help bring about the total destruction of the very same race he tried to save?

Not many people thought about that though, only Zero seemed bothered by the implications of his actions. He knew he had made mistakes before. His words were poorly chosen and often incited violence against him despite his true intentions. But ultimately he had united humans and digimon in a union like no other. It was just as well. Remember the very thing he feared he may cause? It happened.

* * *

"Shields failing! Down to thirty two percent!"

Another explosion rocked the small vessel, sending crew members staggering from the impact. Muffled sounds of energy weapons discharging in retaliation echoed from the bowels of the frigate.

"Target seems unaffected by our weapons! We're being hammered!"

Another blast, this one much louder and accompanied by a wailing alarm.

"Hull breach! Deck four through six, section five! We aren't going to last much longer here! We need to go!"

Zero turned to the helmsman. "What's the status of our engines?"

The response was grim. "Gone, there's no response from them. We can't jump either, we're sitting ducks!"

Zero furrowed his brow in concentration. He engaged the ship's internal communications. "All hands, brace for impact! All hands, brace for impact!"

Those on the bridge gave him a funny look as he closed his eyes, focusing all his energy before they snapped open. "Open! Sovereign Gate!"

A rift opened in front of the ship, easily large enough for the entire vessel and slowly pulled it in. Crackling noises much like electricity echoed through the craft as they left space and entered the data tunnel to the digital world. They were in transition for a few seconds before they were ejected into the digital world.

The ship had sustained heavy damage, also having lost all engine power, so began to descend rapidly to the ground. The crew scrabbled to hold on to something reliable as the frigate neared the ground.

The entire world shook as the craft slammed into the ground, every living being felt the impact. It fell horizontal, the entire underside of the frigate smashing into the ground. The lowest two decks disintegrated from the weight of the craft, the third deck compressed to half its size but held firm after. Bulkheads ripped away as entire sections of the ship crumpled, the craft separating into three main sections with sharp metallic tearing noises.

The forward section slewed to one side, decimating a swathe of trees as the wreck entered a forest. As it slid it pitched over, rolling over as the momentum began to decrease.

The rear section with the engines suffered numerous internal detonations before the drive core failed, engulfing the section with a huge fireball as debris was scattered all around.

The mid section with the bridge and practically all the crew kept sliding, shunting into the forward section before skidding to its side as well. A great trench was ripped into the ground as the craft finally stopped, a few minor explosions rocking the twisted mass of metal. Great plumes of thick black smoke billowed out from the ship, numerous fires visible inside.

The bridge was a tangled mess. The front viewing port had shattered, opening to the outside world, as various consoles sparked and hung from cables, swaying lazily from the crash. Members of the crew were sprawled across the floor, some picking themselves up to see others with lumps of metal piercing their torsos. Others still bore critical injuries, those less wounded helping them to evacuate the wrecked frigate.

The ship's second in command looked around the bridge before leaving, he was the last one to leave the ship. The crew assembled a safe distance away, counting off the survivors as a distress signal was sent off. There was originally twenty two crew, of which twelve were human and ten were digimon. The assembled survivors numbered fifteen, seven humans and eight digimon. Each member was counted off, those who had perished were also accounted for. Of the digimon one was seen to be deleted as it impaled itself on a protruding metal support spar on impact, the other was Zero.

No one had seen him since the crash, there was no trace of him either. The surviving digimon couldn't sense him in range so the worst was assumed. It was highly likely that he had died. Again.

Rika and Renamon would not be pleased. Just in case those who were less injured set off to search for him, some digimon going as well to lend their abilities. If he had survived then he needed to be found, sooner rather than later.

* * *

The second in command was right, Rika and Renamon were pissed. Firstly they had been sent to the opposite end of the human and digimon empire, a collection of planets for want of a better name, secondly Zero had been requested to lead an escort fleet without their presence, and now the fleet he was assigned to had been wiped out. The only saving grace was the fact he managed to get the ship he was on into the digital world, even though they had no idea how he still had his Sovereign abilities. But that wasn't much hope when the reports mentioned that he hadn't been located. If he had died again there would be hell to pay. Perhaps he could reform, but neither female was confident of that. And they also had their marks to prove he hadn't died. As soon as the digital gate was online again they would head out to the crash side themselves. They didn't trust anyone else's ability to find their mate.

Sadly it took the team two days to get the gate active, Rika and Renamon being the first ones to use it. A series of gate hops were made until they reached the crash site, the smouldering frigate still laying in place. Even now plumes of smoke were rising from the wreck.

They ventured inside, seeing debris strewn across rooms and walkways. Renamon had to phase out with Rika in contact just to navigate the ship. They moved swiftly, the vixen sweeping the wreck with her senses. She came up empty for fifteen minutes, the entire time it took her to scan the craft.

They circled the wreck next, looking for any signs of his presence. Again nothing showed up. Out of curiosity they proceeded back along the great trench the craft tore into the ground in its descent, perhaps he was thrown clear before the ship stopped. The report also mentioned that the team sent to search for him didn't find anything, but they didn't have long to search before they were recovered.

Twenty minutes into their search Renamon stopped. Her ears flicked forwards as her head tipped to one side. She sniffed the air, not truly relying on just her main sense, and confirmed her suspicion. She sent a look to Rika, grabbed her wrist and took off running further down the trench. Rika didn't quite understand the look she was given but the urgency in Renamon's actions was enough to make her concerned.

Another few minutes passed before they stopped. They had left the trench now, heading into a sparsely wooded area. In front of them, slumped against a tree, was Zero. It was unclear how long he had been there but there were no tracks indicating that he had walked, nor any kind of indication that he had moved from that spot for a long time. There was a gash across his flank that glowed with an eerie blue light but otherwise he looked normal. Except the fact he wasn't moving.

Rika and Renamon rushed to him, crouching beside him and calling his name. No response. The HYPNOS gate was too far away to reach quickly so they had to sort him out where he was. Rika sent a distress call for support but it was unknown when it would arrive. They had no knowledge or resources to treat injuries on digimon and his slash mark looked fairly bad when they got a proper look at him. It wasn't growing any larger so he was stable, but that could easily change if they couldn't get help soon.

However fortune smiled upon the two females when a salvaging craft came into range and picked up the distress call, there were a handful of gates that lead to space in the digital world and the craft had used one such gate. Who needed to find wormholes when you could theoretically create your own with the digital world? The crew abandoned their order to recover as much of the frigate as possible and instead extracted Rika, Renamon and Zero from the surface, before heading back to Earth. HYPNOS was their destination, making the trip with all possible haste before dropping them off and resuming their task.

Zero was immediately rushed to the medical wing, again, where he could be treated. His wound had begun to expand as they neared Earth, now at twice its original width. Flecks of his fur dissolved into thin air as people struggled to stabilise him again. He was a fighter, but not normally fighting in their favour. No one would admit that he seemed to make things more difficult, but everyone thought it. He was in for another battle, one for his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Fall From Grace

Chapter 12

Rika pace around outside the room Zero was in. Renamon simply watched through the window as they both waited for some form of news about their mate.

Yet again it seemed like the whole universe was against him. He had gone missing for months on end, been captured and converted into nothing more than a computer program, recovered and made physical again only to go feral, and now this. They had been reunited for two days before they were separated, ordered to go to opposite ends of space. Rika and Renamon had been pissed anyway, but that escalated when they heard Zero's expedition convoy was attacked. Seven ships were in the group, one escaped only to crash in the digital world. The remaining six were annihilated, taking the crews and cargo with them. That in itself was an annoyance, but turned into near blind rage when Zero wasn't initially recovered. Again it got even worse when they did find him, injured yet again and unresponsive to the outside world.

Rika and Renamon were beyond furious. Someone was going to answer for the events that lead to their current situation and whoever that may be better wish they weren't caught alive.

A door opened behind them as Yamaki walked in. "Any changes?"

"No." Rika's short response betrayed her mood.

"I see." He noticed how Renamon hadn't seemed to acknowledge his presence. "I've retrieved some information about the incident, namely the supposed identity of the attacking party."

Rika snapped her head in his direction. "Who?"

Again the vixen didn't show interest. "Some faction calling themselves the Freedom Movement. Their technology is advanced enough to make our weapons and defences seem like nothing. A single ship tore through the entire fleet with ease, Zero was lucky to get that ship out as he did."

"He wouldn't have been on that damned ship if it wasn't for your fucking orders!" Renamon whirled on Yamaki, her first words to the blonde. "Of all the fucking stupid things you have done before, why the fuck did you separate us like that?" She pointed a clawed digit at him, inches from his neck. "This is _your_ fault Yamaki! If he dies here his blood is on your hands, and your head will be removed from your body by mine!"

He seemed to understand the mood she was in. "I agree than separating you three was a mistake. For that I am sorry, for what little it may be worth. But rest assured we will bring him back again, it's a profession my people are well experienced in."

His humour was lost on the irate females, especially the vixen. "You better, should you want to keep living."

He decided it was best if he left them alone for now, walking back out the door he previously came in. Rika snorted deeply as the door closed, returning to pacing around the room. Renamon simply returned her gaze to look through the window.

Zero's condition was stable but not good. He hadn't got any worse since he was recovered, the wound had been stabilised, but they couldn't seem to heal it. No matter what they tried the gash wouldn't close. It was bad news because a trail of data was slowly working its way out of the wound, if it wasn't closed soon then Zero would destabilise anyway and possibly break apart. He may had dodged death before but everyone had a time, Zero's could be up very soon.

* * *

The medical staff worked through the night, relentless in their attempts to stabilise the dark fox. Tired staff left as fresher ones took over, never pausing their work as Rika and Renamon still watched on. Neither female slept that night, eyes focused on their mate as his condition steadily worsened. Already his outline was shimmering. All attempts to save him were failing rapidly, some even making him worse.

The leader of the current shift had enough. "This isn't working. We need to try more drastic measures. Get me that data vial, the one with the X."

The member he had pointed to objected. "You can't be serious? That's untested!"

"Do you want to be the one to tell those two outside that we could have saved him when he dissolves? Do you want to be the one to tell them that you refused to give him one last chance at surviving?" The previously objective male shook his head, handing over the X vial. "Wise choice. I don't like this either but we have very few options left. We have to try everything."

The vial was spliced into Zero's data matrix, the X data flowing into his base coding. Almost immediately his outline sharpened, the wound snapping closed. The team breathed a sigh of relief shortly before Zero glowed brightly.

Rika and Renamon burst into the room, panic on their faces. Everyone thought the worst as his form was consumed by the light. No one could see what was happening.

"What did you do!" It wasn't quite a question from Renamon.

The lead medical member just stood, frozen with fear and shock at what was going on. Had they made him worse again? Was he dissolving within the light? Would he be gutted by a pissed off vixen for causing this?

The light began to subside, a dark shape visible within. The more it faded the more they could see. It was Zero's rookie form still, intact and as it was before. But there was something new on his forehead. A symbol, more specifically the symbol for the X Antibody.

Everyone looked in wonder as Zero was unveiled again. He had the elusive X Antibody within him.

"What did you do?" Renamon repeated, more sedated as she gazed at the symbol.

The same male replied. "The only thing we tried so hard to do. We gave him a chance." He read some screens as he dived inside Zero's code. "There's quite a few changes here now. To absorb and use the X Antibody he had to sacrifice some things of his own. He's lost his rage data and the forms that came with it, although that isn't so much a bad thing, but he can't digivolve again." Rika shot him an angry glare. "Hold on, I'm not done yet. He has a second form that uses the X Antibody data. From what I can tell it's a strong mega level, but anything else is unknown."

Rika wasn't placated by the comment. "There will be hell to pay when he wakes up you know, and you'll be the one we refer to when he asks why he can't digivolve."

"Maybe so, but there's other disruption to him that I haven't covered yet. A lot of his muscle memory has been altered so he may have trouble regaining motor functions. He will need some form of rehabilitation when he's ready for it, but he will need all the help we can give him. If there was any other way of saving him then we would have found it. This is simply the best we could do." He cast an eye over Zero where he laid. "If I may make a bold suggestion, it could benefit him greatly if he had a tamer."

Rika fixed him a hard eye. "That _is_ a very bold suggestion. Did you even consider the possible dangers in that idea? Zero is a renowned figure, if we advertise that he is searching for a tamer the whole world will demand him for themselves. He would be abused for his abilities and knowledge. It will be a worse experience than Phi Tech!"

Renamon spoke before a response could be given. "Rika, a word please." Wordlessly the redhead followed the vixen to a quiet corner of the room. Once alone Renamon resumed their conversation. "I don't think he would want just anyone to be his tamer, if he accepts anyway. He deserves someone who can care for him with respect and compassion, someone who can play a fight into his strengths and defend his weaknesses."

Rika sighed. "Zero having a tamer will mean he will be kept away from us. Who knows how far apart we will be."

A knowing smile formed lightly on Renamon's muzzle. "There's only one person I believe can fit as Zero's tamer."

"Who?" The vixen stared pointedly at Rika until she got the message. "Me? But I have you! I can't have two digimon!"

"Why not? You know as much as me that he is venerable now. Who else do you trust with his safety?"

Rika's mouth opened but no words came out. Renamon was right. She didn't trust anyone enough to leave him in their care. She sighed again. "Do you believe he will accept me?"

Renamon smiled. "I believe that if he wasn't made a Sovereign he would have accepted you that day in the digital world. It's there in his eyes Rika, all you need to do is ask."

The redhead nodded reluctantly as they both returned to the bed in which Zero laid. The man they spoke to before made a few last checks to confirm he was all clear before leaving the three alone. Renamon just stared at the symbol on his forehead whilst absently stroking his fur. Rika gazed at his closed eyes, pondering all the possibilities of having him as a second partner. If he even accepts the idea of having a tamer.


	13. Chapter 13

Fall From Grace

Chapter 13

It was another day before Zero stirred. A single twitch of his arm was the first sign that he was waking up, closely followed by his ears swivelling towards the nearest noise. His eyes cracked open to see the room he was in, no one was currently around him. He closed his eyes again, casting himself within his mind.

He felt wrong. He knew he was wrong. He had felt this before when he purged his fury essence, had he purged again? No, he would have remembered doing that. So why did he feel so incomplete? He searched himself but came up empty. Nothing seemed out of place but he still felt wrong.

He opened his eyes fully and looked around the room. To his left was a small table with some paperwork on it. Thinking he could find some useful information on them he reached for them, only his arm didn't move. His eyes drifted to the stubborn appendage as he tried again. Nothing. He tried his other arm. Nothing. Panic surged within him as he desperately tried to make his legs move. Nothing. He was paralysed from his neck down. Even his tail didn't respond.

Zero's eyes widened as he tried to move something other than his head, panic flaring into outright fear. An involuntary whimper escaped his lips as he tried and failed to gain any response from his body.

A door opened to let Renamon in the room. She looked to the bed as she heard a noise, seeing Zero's eyes open and wide with fear. She ran to him. "Zero! It's alright! I'm here, you're safe!"

His wild eyes locked with hers, actually making her feel some of his own fear. "I can't move! I _can't_ _move_!"

She placed her paws on his shoulders. "Easy Zero, it's alright. There were side effects to your healing procedure, this is one of them."

"Side effects? _Side effects_?" His voice was frantic. "I'd call paralysis more than a fucking _side effect_!"

"Calm down Zero, please. It's not permanent. We will help you regain your mobility, trust me." He did calm down but he was far from happy, snorting viciously and turning his head away. "It was the only way Zero. The medics were frantically trying everything to save you, It was this or watch you die." He just snorted again. "Don't be difficult Zero please, we have a hard enough task ahead of us without you being like this."

No response came from the dark fox except a reluctant sigh. Not one of silent apology, one of someone who has lost something dear to them that they doubt they will retrieve. Renamon gripped his paw in comfort but he didn't react. In truth he didn't even feel it, he had no control or feeling of anything below his neck. He simply laid there, shutting the world out once more as he seethed about the situation he was in.

But something else seemed wrong. It was bad enough that he couldn't move but Zero could sense something more was missing. He didn't turn to face Renamon but asked her anyway.

"What else is wrong with me?"

Renamon knew that he would only ask the had a feeling something else was going on. She braced herself, not wanting to keep the truth from him. "There were a few things that happened when you were being healed." She took a deep breath. "You can't digivolve again, nor use your rage essence."

She half expected him to explode with anger, but he gave no immediate response. His head twitched slightly as his ears dropped to the sides of his head. Another sigh left him. "I see."

His attitude surprised Renamon. "You're taking this very well Zero."

He snorted again. "What the fuck can I do about it, huh?" His expected venom was present now, this was the sort of reaction she expected. "I'm stuck here, paralysed with no abilities _whatsoever_ and with no way to become stronger! Yes I'm pissed. Actually I'm _beyond_ pissed! What the fuck did you expect from me!" He was virtually roaring at her when he finished, eyes narrowed and hard and drilling holes into her head with his gaze.

Renamon flinched at his words, rising slowly. "It would be best if I left you alone for a bit. There are other things we need to discuss but they can wait until you've calmed down."

He growled at her. "Because that's ever going to happen!"

She have no reply as she left the room, leaving a seething fox on the bed. She knew he wouldn't accept anything in the mood he was in, but he had the right to know what had happened. Zero turned his gaze to the ceiling and contemplated his very limited options of passing time. He didn't get many minutes to himself before the door opened again, a team of medical scientists entering and surrounding the bed. Immediately they began examining him for something he didn't know of, pouring through his digital code or physically moving his body around.

Zero's temper snapped after a few minutes. "Get the fuck away from me! I'm not some project to work on!" A few members of the team backed off but the rest continued regardless. They knew he was incapable of harming them. "I said piss off!"

Still they persisted. One of them turned to the rest. "I think we should leave him, he's getting agitated."

"Damn fucking right I am!"

Another member shook his head. "We need to check these readings, he'll have to put up with it. Besides, he can't hurt us anyway."

That was completely the wrong thing to say. Zero growled loudly, raising his head and snapping his jaw at the man. "Come closer and say that asshole! I'll rip you to shreds!"

The readings they were monitoring suddenly spiked, showing a rapid build up of some form of power within his body. Before they could react to the information Zero's body glowed white. Words sprang to his lips, unexpected by anyone including himself.

"Blood Renamon... Digi... Digi..." There was strain in his voice as his body tried to change to a form he no longer had. "... Digi... Volve... Digi... Volve..." The monitors detected a sudden surge within him, his form glowing even brighter. By now Rika and Renamon had entered the room, witnessing the spectacle as it unfolded before them.

"He's trying to digivolve Rika!"

The redhead nodded. "I can see that."

"Digi... Volve... Digi... Volve..." If they could see his face they would see a ferocious snarl of concentration, mixed with an expression of great pain. Zero tried with all his strength to find something, anything, to digivolve into. He searched himself but couldn't seem to find anything usable. "Digi... Volve..." His voice betrayed his pain and frustration, but there was a new noise that took precedence. The sound of fur tearing from a body.

A horrifically wet ripping sound was heard as Zero's fur came away from his body, exposing his matrix in numerous places. But unlike digivolution, Zero felt it. He screamed in hoarse agony, unable to halt the process as his body was torn asunder. The white light obscured everyone's view but the noises painted the picture clearly.

Rika frantically turned to a random member of the team, which had all backed off when he started glowing. "Can't you do something? He's in extreme pain!"

He shook his head with a look of regret. "I wish we could, but we can't get close now. He's putting out a lot of heat and energy doing this, there's nothing we can do."

A resounding snap echoed through the room as Zero's left arm broke, the digital bones shattering into dust. Zero's screaming intensified shortly before his spine also broke. Each individual vertebrae shattered, starting from the base of his skull then slowly and methodically working its way to the tip of his tail. Each snap was heard with clarity along with his screams of pain.

Rika and Renamon had tears pouring down their faces as they heard the brutality their mate was going through, unable to help or even see him. They tried to get closer but the heat was extreme. They were forced to watch until Zero suddenly fell silent. The glow subsided rapidly, revealing a sight no one would have ever thought to see.

Zero's body was mutilated almost beyond recognition. His left arm swung lazily like a fluid object, hanging off the bed and drifting slowly around. His arm guards were all but shredded and his eyes were closed, mouth partially open. His posture was fluid as his spine no longer existed, twisting in unnatural angles. All across his body were great swathes of missing fur, the exposed digital matrix pulsing with the eerie blue light.

Rika stepped forwards, dread in her mind as one arm stretched out to reach him. He was easily out of reach but she continued anyway, stepping nearer and nearer to the battered fox. As she drew nearer she tentatively called his name, a quiet and halting voice drifting forth.

"Z-Zero?"

As if the name was a button Zero's matrix split open, vast clouds of data streaming out of him at a furious pace. Everyone could only watch as his form disintegrated before them, the growing cloud of data swirling around the room. Rika and Renamon froze, rooted with overwhelming grief at seeing their mate's body fail and watching his life fade away. The data simply swirled around the room, the last sign that Zero was ever there.


	14. Chapter 14

Fall From Grace

Chapter 14

Rika and Renamon sank to their knees. After waiting for so long, and a very brief reunion, Zero was taken away from them yet again. But this time he wasn't coming back. His data still swirled around the room as if seeking a way out, the only remaining evidence of his existence.

All the things they had done. All the things they were going to do. All the things they wished to do. Gone. Just like that. Zero, the first Sovereign of the real world and the hero of humanity, amongst many other things, gone. Zero's legacy had ended with his unnecessary and violent death. Rika and Renamon's mate, Shade's father, the original tamers' friend. All these and so much more. The architect for so many partnerships, the leader in so many technological breakthroughs. The one who saved both worlds countless times during his relatively short life. The one who had died twice already.

Zero was dead.

A statue was being built on the first planet to be settled as a tribute to his work so far. It was going to be a surprise for him when he returned, now it would be a memorial for him. The Zero age was in its peak and the founder had passed before seeing its completion. One less Blood Renamon in existence.

Shade would understandably be upset like most people, but losing your father like that would cut deeper than most people would know. Rika and Renamon both felt as if their lives had ended. Zero was their life after all. Without him they couldn't carry on, there were too few pieces to pick up to move on from this.

Renamon's eyes remained fixated on the swirling cloud of data above them, while Rika just stared at the bed where he laid moments ago. The scientists vacated the room to give them privacy, intending to inform Yamaki about what had occurred. Both females stood in their places and wept.

A rip opened behind them as Shade came through, having already been informed through his own sources and already shed his own grief. He embraced both females as one and tried to give them a small measure of comfort during their darkest hour.

All three pairs of eyes gazed at the data above them, each sending a last message to the fallen fox. All three spoke with broken voices, heavily tainted with overwhelming grief.

"It has been an honour, father, to share your blood and lead where you left off all those months ago. There is so much I wished to share with you, so much I wanted to ask of you to make me a better leader. I am half the fox you were and I will never be your equal. I will always look up to you and your legacy. Goodbye father, and thank you for everything."

"Zero... After everything we went through since you became Sovereign... I don't regret anything. I would happily give anything to relive a single moment of that again. Things won't be the same without you but I will do my best to keep myself and Renamon going. It won't be easy but I know you would want us to try. For you I will try. Goodbye Zero..."

Renamon choked before she could speak. "I don't know what to do Zero. I need you still, we need you. We did so much together... I have nothing without you. You were my life even after I betrayed you with Shadow. Where do I go from here? What do I do now you're gone? I can't do this without you Zero. I loved you with every fibre of my being, which now cry out for you again. I can't go on without you. Please Zero, don't leave me..."

Renamon broke down to her knees, unable to say any more. Rika joined her on one side and Shade on the other, both trying to comfort the vixen. She had the strongest bond of them all, having known him for longer and been more involved for longer as well. Her emotions were plain to see, much like the other two beside her.

"Zero... Come back to us..."

She sobbed and wept on the floor, uncaring of who was around her. Her memories of him flashed before her.

The first time she saw him on that roof, small and afraid. His wounded body crawling out from under the air conditioning unit into her waiting arms.

The first time he digivolved into his rookie form, and how he looked so enticing with his appearance. The way he carried himself and fought during their spar, teaching her that pride had no place in a fight.

The first time she saw his Fury Mode and the intimidating presence he emitted, combined with that deadly attack that made him de-digivolve the first time he used it. Those three horns were never a good sign.

The first kiss they shared and everything leading up to that moment, followed by the first night they shared together. The way she felt so complete afterwards brought a brief smile to her even now, but the knowledge that she would never again experience anything like that broke her further.

When she inadvertently killed him whilst trying to bring him out of his lone hero act. The first time he died in her arms and left her in mourning, right up until they found him alive and well. She hadn't let him go for a long time after that.

Then his climactic event with his Fury essence, the birth of Cataclysmon. That was an event no one would soon forget. But they got past that one by purging Zero of his Fury essence, even if it did lead them on a stressful course to regain his digivolution.

The time they spent away from all the stress and created a new life. Shadow was supposed to be the epitome of their love for one another, instead he turned out to be their undoing when she turned on Zero. The betrayal was born.

Then of course came the fight against the Dark Sovereign and his army. Shadow's loss made her realise her mistakes towards Zero but it was too late. She was left alone for her actions, a fate she felt she deserved after what she had done. Zero became Sovereign as was Fanglongmon's will, Renamon was cast out from Rika's partnership. Again it took Zero to correct her afterwards. How he still loved her after her betrayal was anyone's guess, but she knew then that she was beyond blessed to have someone like him in her life.

Then came his second death, no less difficult to take than the first even if it was but for a few seconds. The recall followed soon after as did his Test of Sovereignty, where he gained his Spark, and their reunion. That was another day she would never forget, the day she realised he had forgiven her right from the start. After everything else that had happened he never stopped loving her. Loyalty like that was beyond rare, it was almost impossible.

The rematch between him and the Dark Sovereign had worried her a little but she was confident in his abilities, confidence well placed since he saved the worlds yet again. Humanity's second chance followed, and Zero's legacy began.

Years of advancements only boosted humanity's opinion of the Sovereign fox right up until they hailed him as a hero, even if he tried to refuse the title. Humanity rose and rose until he disappeared.

The massacre was a major event during his reign but he only arrived at the scene after it had happened. At some point after that Phi Tech had taken him and done their things for their reasons, but they had gotten him back after a few setbacks and a lot of waiting. Things were beginning to get back on track until Zero was sent to the other end of space to escort that fleet, leading to the events that eventually killed him.

Renamon saw them all vividly. It was too much for her. Rika was also deeply affected but the vixen had a stronger bond than her, everyone knew that. They all just stared up at the still swirling data above them, watching as it began to fade.

Zero, the first Sovereign of Earth, the hero of humanity, friend, lover, founder of the golden age and so much more, began to disperse from existence.

* * *

Humanity and digimon entered a dark age when Zero died. No one truly knew why it happened but every soul affected by him felt the pain of his passing. Great monuments originally built to thank the fox were converted to massive memorial sites for his memories and accomplishments, millions of people and digimon flocked to them on a daily basis for a whole year to say their farewells and thank him for all he had done. There was no doubt about it, the Zero Age had ended.

The first week had been declared as a week of mourning, honouring the former Sovereign in all his past glory. He may have refused the title before but he would always be humanity's hero.

The truth about how he died though wasn't common knowledge. No one needed to know the graphic way he was mutilated by his own digivolution attempt, instead they were all told he died from his wounds peacefully from the crashed ship. Surrounded by those he loved and loved him back, how anyone would really want to go. The truth was far from it though obviously, but it was too much for those who did know to share it.

Rika and Renamon especially.

Only one thing stopped them believing he would come back to them again. Their marks were gone. As he had explained before the marks only faded from death or betrayal, it didn't take much working out. They had taken it hard, locking themselves away from everyone for a full two months before they reappeared in the public eye. But even then they were dismissive and kept to themselves, almost as cold as the early days of their partnership. It was the only thing they could do to stop the memories of what they had lost from taking over again.

It was tough for them more than anyone. They had been the closest to him by a long way. His death had dealt them a hard hand that they didn't know how to react to, moving on from that was something they couldn't do.

Years passed but it got no easier for them. People tried to help but their offers fell on empty ears. Rika and Renamon were hollow, uncaring of everything around them as they sought to absolve their unrest. Life itself taunted them with sights of others living happy long relationships while they were forced to endure their joint loss.

However they didn't remain like that. Grieving always eventually ended and it was no different for them. Seven years after Zero's death saw the duo wandering with faint smiles on their lips, his memories now something to cherish instead of something to mourn over. Their lives were better now they had moved on, neither had forgotten but neither clung to the false hope of seeing him again.

Shade had maintained the balance across the human and digimon territory, some already looking to name another age in his honour. Shade refused the offer saying he was doing it for Zero, for his legacy. Zero may be dead but he lived on in many other ways: his ideals, memories and the golden age he brought about. Zero's legacy will remain with Shade until it was his turn to end.

* * *

Fifteen years since the death of the first Sovereign of the real world saw a very different landscape in the digital world. New segments were always forming but others had changed. Forests became plains, plains to deserts. The very core of the digital world was moving to centralise itself as humanity pushed out across the stars. In the wake of the movement a couple of digimon entered their dark cavern home, paw in paw.

One, a female Renamon of white fur and electric blue markings and eyes, led the other to their bedding area and lowered herself suggestively upon it. Spreading herself out she beckoned to the male.

He advanced, another Renamon but of charcoal grey and white fur with red markings and eyes, lowering himself down onto her with his slightly hungry look. A deep kiss was shared between them as paws danced over furred bodies.

The affectionate session lasted but a few minutes with neither digimon progressing any further, they were content as they were for the time being. Another deep kiss was shared as they laid down for the night, the day's activities taking their toll on their energy reserves. She found sleep quickly as usual but he remained awake for just a bit longer. He scratched his thigh just above the red blood drop symbol before putting a paw to his chin. Something was in his mind, beckoning him to remember some lost detail he didn't think he had.

Just like he had been doing for the past fifteen years he pushed it aside, running his paw over the X Anti-body symbol on his forehead before laying with his mate and closing his eyes. She nuzzled against him, mumbling one final line before both were asleep.

"I love you, Xero."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this story and in fact for all my work. It's been a wild ride but all rides come to an end eventually. I hope I've given enough to this community in mutual payment for all it's given me and I wish all my fellow writers a strong writing future.**

**This is True Glint, signing off for the last time. Farewell and Thank You all.**


End file.
